Let's get this party started!
by k9rules1991
Summary: It all started with a kindergarten Halloween party. How will it end up? A lonely baker and a handsome doctor...it can't end too badly :) AH
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I wanted to apologize to those of you that were reading my other story on here. I just got really unmotivated and was completely lost on where to go.. Anyway, I was going through one shots and came up with this idea for a story. I really hope you like it:) read and review! **

**I don't own anything twilight or related to it. **

**Chapter 1: a great day for a party! **

**BPOV**

"Thank you so much! Have a great day!" I smiled politely at the customer infront of me. As she walked out the door I glanced at the clock.

" Alright Angie, I have to get going. I am running late to Sophie's party as it is. Thank you so much for covering for me again." I inform her as I pull off my bakery apron and grab my purse and jacket.

" No problem sweetie. You know I would anything for you and your beautiful daughter. Just give her a big squeeze for me when you see her." She replied as she shooed me out the door.

Angela or Angie for short was the first person I hired when I opened my bakery four years ago. I was a young single mom of a one year old living off of the money my mother left me in her will. She and her husband, Phil, died in a plane crash right before Sophie was born. She always wanted me to make a name for myself and because of her, I finally have.

I run to my old truck and drive down to my daughter's elementary school. Sophie was so excited this morning for her first class party. Her kindergarten class is having a Halloween Party full of costumes, games, and I am sure a whole bunch of treats.

_Flashback: _

_" You gonna be there for the party right mommy?" Sophie looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. _

_"You bet baby girl! Are you excited? I bet everyone is going to love your fairy costume!" I finish packing her backpack and the juice boxes I volunteered to bring. _

_" I am not just a fairy mommy! I am tinkerbell! I am so excited! Can we leave yet?" Her fairy wings bounced with excitement. _

_End of flashback_

I pulled up and grabbed the juice boxes and a few treats from the bakery from my backseat and make my way up to the door.

As I head toward the office I catch a glimpse of myself in the window and let out a soft sigh. My hair is a mess from my morning at the bakery and I quickly wipe off some flour from my jeans. My face looks so tired. I feel like I haven't had a chance to truly relax since I had Sophie and it obviously shows.

I quickly sign in and walk past many classrooms filled with hyper costumed children. I finally reach Mrs. Hale's kindergarten class and open the door as gracefully as a can with an armful of stuff.

"Mommy!" I hear my baby girl yell and then I feel the impact of her slamming into my legs. Before I can do anything about it, I start falling backwards from the impact juice boxes and treats follow suit. I am bracing myself for the inevitable when a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Woah! Are you ok?" He asks worriedly as he rights me and bends to retrieve my juice boxes and shaken treats from the floor. When he stands to face me I am literally left breathless. This man is gorgeous!

"Are you ok mommy? I am so sorry!" Sophie looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I am fine." I smiled at both them and then at the worried teacher walking towards us.

" I am so glad to have you here Miss Swan. Trust me, I need all the help I can get," she giggled as she grabbed the treats I brought and set them on the snack table," oh ! I thought your wife was going to be one of our helpers today?"

**Oh no! Is Edward married? I hope you like! Next chapter will be Edward's story. Please review, follow, or fav.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related.**

** EPOV**

Chapter 2: Marriages and other things that fall apart

"Tanya are you seriously going to let down our little girl!" I screamed at my soon-to-be ex-wife.

"It is just a stupid kindergarten party Edward. God! She will get over it! I have to go to my nail appointment! You can't expect me to sit around with chipped nails all day!" She shrieked into the phone.

I dropped my elbow to the desk in my office and rubbed my forehead. Why did I ever marry this woman? Trust me, had I known how she would really act I never would have.

_Flashback_

"_Excuse me but do you know where room 204 is? I have looked everywhere and I am beginning to wonder if it even exists." A beautiful tall blonde looks around in utter confusion. _

"_Uh yeah. It is this way. They kind of tuck it away to scare away the freshman." I joke as I lead her in the right direction._

_She giggled adorably and I can't help but feel entranced by her beauty. We walk quietly as we sneak glances at one another. _

"_So here it is. What class do you have anyway?" _

"_Umm. World History." She glances at her schedule to double check._

"_Yikes, I better run now before they think I am enrolled." We say goodbye and I head off to meet my roommate for lunch._

_End of flashback_

I waited for her outside of her class for two weeks before we went on our first date. She was a freshman and I was a senior but I was going to be starting medical school the following year. I proposed on our 2 year anniversary. We were married for 6 months before she started to let her true colors show.

She started spending all our money in large amounts and spent many of nights out late with her friends.

A few months later we found out she was pregnant. We tried to make up for the baby but right after Lily was born we basically avoided each other and only acted around our daughter.

Four years later I found her sleeping with another man while Lily was taking a nap. Needless to say, I filed for divorce. She fought it tooth and nail but 5 months ago she finally agreed after she found out she was pregnant again. Lord knows this baby is not mine!

She had promised Lily that she would still be there for her but so far she is all talk. Her latest let down is the topic of our current argument. Tanya promised Lily she would be there for her first class party. They were supposed to make cookies together but Tanya couldn't be bothered so she said she would buy some and then bring them with her.

"You know what Tanya, I am not even surprised. Lily always gets the short end of the stick with you." I slam my phone down and run my hands through my hair before grabbing my briefcase and leaving my office.

"Alice, I have to go. You'll never guess who bailed on Lily. Please apologize to my patients and reschedule them for the next possible date." I inform my secretary, Alice, who is also my sister, as I head out the door.

"What a -" Alice mumbles as I close the door behind me.

I drive as fast as I can to the nearest grocery store and grab the sad, lonely package of Halloween shaped sugar cookies and pay at the register.

"That will $5 sir. Is there anything else I can get for you? Anything you need?" The overly flirtatious checkout girl winked at me.

"Uh, no thanks." I shiver and then race out the door.

As soon as I hit the road I am stuck in afternoon traffic for over 20 minutes. I pray that Lily is having to much fun to notice that Tanya isn't there. I know it will break her heart.

Finally, I reach the school and quickly sign in before heading down to her classroom.

As soon as I entered I was almost knocked over by a petite woman. I caught her before she hit the ground and when I righted her I saw the most beautiful brunette I have ever seen in my entire life.

I was so entranced by her beauty that I didn't notice the little girl and Lily's teacher had joined us.

"Oh ? I thought your wife was going to be our helper today?" Miss Hale looked at me curiously.

"Umm- my ex-wife couldn't make it." My eyes sought out Lily and I caught her heartbroken expression before her plastered on smile. I had such a strong little girl.

**Next chapter we have the party! Thank you for all of your reviews and all of you who followed and favorited me and my story. What are your thoughts on Tanya?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related.**

** BPOV**

Chapter 3: Games and a kindergarten parade

"So Miss Hale, how can I help you?" I bent down to pick up my little fairy after I finally tore my eyes away from the gorgeous man in relief. I don't even know why I was so relieved that he wasn't married. I didn't even know the man.

"Umm how about you guys set up the snacks while I get the kids ready for the parade?" She looked around and did a quick head count of all the little munchkins.

"Parade?" The gorgeous man behind me questioned.

"Yeah, a few years back the school started doing a parade in the neighborhood down the street. We line the whole school up in their costumes and we walk all around and then come back for snacks and games. The kids get a real kick out of showing off their costumes." She informs him as I start heading toward the snack table.

"Alright baby girl go get ready for the parade with Miss Hale okay?" I kissed Sophie on the forehead and set her down with a quick squeeze.

"Okay mommy!" She skips off to join her friends in line and I start to open the bags of treats.

"But, Daddy, I thought that mommy was coming," a little girl was talking to the gorgeous man.

"I know sweetheart, she had an emergency and asked me to come instead. I am so excited to be here, we are going to have so much fun!" He replied in a way that made me think that this wasn't the first time he has had to tell is daughter this.

"But Daddy, my braids fell out and only mommy knows how to fix it." She looks pleadingly at him before nervously glancing at the line that was quickly forming for the parade.

"Um, I know I am not your mommy but do you think I could fix your hair? I am Sophie's mommy and I have done a million braids in her hair. I remember doing one that looked just like the one you have." I send the little girl a bright, warm smile and then watch as she glances up at her father.

"Could you? I would really appreciate it! Go ahead Lily, it's ok." He smiles with relief and sends the little girl my direction.

"Hi Lily! I already told you I am Sophie's mom but you can call me Miss Bella ok?" She nods in response. "Now let's get started on this braid before we have to go. You have such a pretty costume on! Pocahontas was one of my favorite movies."

"I like the little, umm, raccoom, I mean raccoon that she talks to. He is so funny." She giggles as I finish her braid.

"OH yeah he is so funny! Sophie always cracks up at the little dog too. Alright Miss Lily, your hair is all done!"

She feels the back of her head and smiles brightly at her father and then at me.

"Thank you Miss Bella! You are really good! You didn't even pull my hair like mommy does." She ran to join the rest of her class and and I were left standing there.

The tension grew as I felt his eyes on me and I looked down at my shoes.

"Hi, I am Edward, Edward Cullen." He extended his hand out to me and I couldn't help smirking at his James Bond reference.

"Bella. Nice to meet you. You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you. Your daughter is a little ball of energy." He smirks at me.

I snort."Yeah, she definitely doesn't get that from me. I am barely able to drag myself out of bed in the morning."

"Well she definitely gets her beauty from you." He stares into my eyes and I can feel a blush rise to my cheeks.

A throat clears from the front of the class and we both turn to see Miss Hale giving us a knowing smirk and then we followed behind the class to start the parade.

All of the kids were having so much fun looking at the Halloween decorations and getting compliments from homeowners that came out to watch all of the different costumes.

"Mommy! Did you hear that lady? She said I was the cutest fairy she has ever seen!" Sophie yelled at me from the front of the line. I giggled at her enthusiasm and gave her a thumbs up.

"So Bella, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, there isn't that much to tell. I was actually born in Seattle. My mom ended up moving us away from my dad when I was 4 and we lived Arizona for a little while. She was never good at staying still so we moved around a lot. I have lived in New York, Missouri, Louisiana, and so many other places. I went to college in Boston and I really enjoyed being in one place for four years. I graduated with a baking/culinary degree. A few weeks after graduation I got a call that my mom and step dad were killed in a car accident. I was devastated because she was always my biggest supporter and the only family I had. I moved to forks a year before I had Sophie and opened a bakery with the money my mom left me. Wow, I guess there was more to tell than I thought." I was embarrassed by how much I shared with someone I barely knew. However, I felt very comfortable with Edward.

"What about you?" I asked him quietly.

"Well, I really have very little to share. I was born and raised here in Forks. I have two siblings: a brother and a sister (who is actually my secretary). I have always enjoyed science and decided to pursue a medical career. I went to school at Dartmouth and that is where I met Lily's mom. In the beginning it was great but after we got married, we didn't really work out but then she got pregnant and we tried to make it work. When Lily was 2 I opened my own practice. I am an oncologist. It is hard and emotional but when I can help someone get better, there is nothing better. So I guess that is it." He looked down sheepishly at his feet as we headed back into the school.

"I think you are a good man Edward. You should be very proud of yourself." I gently touched his shoulder and he raised his head so our eyes met.

"Thank you. You are pretty amazing yourself." I smile and our conversation is interrupted by 15 screaming kindergarteners ready for treats and games.

"Wow Bella these cupcakes are amazing!" Edward exclaims as he takes a bite out of the last cupcake. He swiped it before another kid could come up for seconds.

I laughed at the frosting that was sitting on his nose. "Well thank you. However, I think you are messier than Sophie or Lily. You have a little icing right here." I grab a napkin and gently wipe off his nose and now his cheek.

His eyes burn into mine for a moment and I slowly lower the napkin.

"Bella, I would really like to see you again." Edward said at a level barely above a whisper.

"I would really like that too. " We exchanged numbers and soon after Edward took a sleepy Lily home but not before she gave me a bear hug good-bye.

**Alright, what did you think? I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related.**

EPOV

Chapter 4: phone calls and surprise visits

"Alright Lily-bug are you ready for bed?" I ask my beautiful daughter as I tuck her into her princess bed.

"Yep!" She grins at me, sliding under the sheets.

"Brush your teeth and hair?" I question.

"Yep! See smell," She breathes a big minty breath at me and proceeds to grab my hand, " feel."

"Alright, alright. I love you baby girl. Sleep tight." I give her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Night, Daddy! I love you too!" She replies as her eyes begin to drift closed.

I quietly close the door and head down to my office to review some patient files before I go to bed. Whenever I can't sleep I always study patient files. I think it makes me feel like I am actually doing something useful with my time since I can't find peace of mind enough to sleep.

Right now, the only thing on my mind is a beautiful brunette named Bella. It has been a few days since we exchanged numbers and I am too chicken to give her a call. After I got home from the party I started second guessing our connection. I couldn't help but be fearful after what Tanya did to Lily and I.

I was going over a young patient's file, while mentally going over a pro's con's list for calling, when my cell phone rings beside me.

"Hello?" I answer without looking at the ID.

"Umm, Hi Edward? This is Bella, you know from the party. The kindergarten party not like a wild party on a Friday night or anything…" She rambled on in nervousness.

"hahaha! I think the last time I went to a wild party was before I got married to Tanya. I know who you are Bella. How are you beautiful?" I hope I am able to relax her so we can enjoy a good conversation.

"A little tired but that is nothing new. I just put Sophie down and she begged me to call you before she woke up in the morning." She informed me. Too say I was shocked was an understatement.

"I didn't realize you told Sophie about us. Why does she want you to go on date so badly?" Probably not the best thing to say but I was still shocked she would share something so new and questionable with her daughter.

"What? Oh, oh! No! I didn't tell her anything about that. She is having a birthday party on Friday and she forgot to give Lily her invitation. She felt so bad! Although," She paused and I could hear a big intake of breath on the other end of the phone, "I did have another reason to call."

"What would that be?"

"Did I do something? Did you change your mind? Why haven't you called me? Gosh I sound like a teenage girl. Actually I sound even worse! I sound like a possessive/obsessive teenage girl. "

I am blown away by the complexity her questions create in my mind while I try to find an answer. When I am about to respond when Bella cuts me off.

"Ok baby I will be right there!" She yells and at first I think she is talking to me. "Hey Edward I have to go, Sophie woke up with a bad dream. Just forget everything I said, except for the party. Sophie would really like Lily to be there. Just text me if you can make it." She hangs up quickly and I suddenly have the desire to yell at the phone that I don't want to forget what she said.

_Bella, beautiful, first of all Lily would love to go to Sophie's party. If you just let me know when and where. Secondly, you didn't do anything wrong. I didn't change my mind per say, more like I chickened out. Lily's mom left a lot of scars and I am not healed all the way. I would love to go on a date with you. Let me know when you are free next and I will plan something amazing. You deserve amazing every minute of every day. Goodnight, gorgeous._

I close my computer down and close my files before heading off to a nice hot shower. In the shower, I can't help but think about what it would be like to share the relaxing water with a sexy brunette. How it would feel to have her mouth wrapped around me.

Soon I am pumping myself with one hand and the other pressed against the shower wall. Image after image of a sexy Bella entering the bathroom in barely there lingerie. I lift her up onto the counter and attack her mouth with such passion that our teeth clash in an effort to get closer. Once my tongue crosses over my hands begin to descend down her flawless body.

She moans into my mouth and arches her back once my hands brush against her ample breasts. I reach behind her and unclasp her red lace bra. She stops me and jumps off the counter and pushes me into the shower. I watch as she removes the matching lace thong and swivels her hips to join me. Just as she started bending in front of me, I lost it and exploded all over the shower wall.

I woke up bright and early the next morning and grabbed my phone before heading downstairs for my morning coffee.

_Oh Edward! I completely understand the fear. Trust me Sophie's father really did a number on me. Maybe I can share that with you on our date? I am free every night this week after 5 except for Friday because that is Sophie's party. She was so thrilled that Lily is going to come. Did you know they were best friends? Thank you for your kind words. Have a great day handsome. _

I do a quick glance at my online calendar before I send a reply.

_Hey Bella. Would you like to go out tomorrow night? How about 7 o'clock. I can pick you up at your house? Do you have anyone to watch Sophie? My mom or sister will probably be watching Lily and I am sure they won't mind watching Sophie as well._

I get a quick reply just as Lily is slowly coming down the stairs with her teddy bear tucked under her arm.

_Sounds good to me Handsome. If you are sure that they wouldn't mind, that would be great. My address is 234 Sheldon Lane. Can't wait _

She lived right down the street? How did I not know this beautiful woman lived so close to me? Suddenly an idea came to mind.

"Hey Lily hurry up and go get dressed. We might get to pick up your friend Sophie before we get to school!" I inform her and she smiles brightly before running up the stairs that she just came down.

Five minutes later she comes down with mismatched clothes and tangled hair but I will worry about that later. I put her in the car and quickly drive down to Bella's house and when I see it, I know that she lives there. It screams subtle beauty (oxymoron?) just like her.

I grab Lily from the back and we walk up to the door and ring the bell.

I can hear little feet running toward the door and yelling, from who I can only assume is Bella, to look at who it is first.

"Sophie!" Lily screams through the window and then yanks the door open. I pull Sophie down and they run off together, leaving me standing in the entry way of Bella's home.

That is, of course, until a vision right out of my fantasies comes walking toward me. Bella, wrapped in nothing buy a towel. A short , tiny towel.

**Alright, what did you think? Should she be mad at his intrusion or touched by his gesture? I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter tomorrow: first date and we find out more about Sophie's dad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related.**

BPOV:

Oh my gosh! Edward is standing in my entryway and here I am, standing in a towel. My face turns a beet red and I offer him a shy smile before running up the stairs to my room.

I quickly rummage through my closet and run a brush through my hair before deciding to face my embarrassment head on.

I passed by Sophie's room and heard the girls giggling away playing Barbies on the floor. I knock on the door lightly.

"Sophie, Lily, breakfast will be ready in about 10 minutes." I smile at the joy in my daughter's eyes from playing with her friend.

"Okay mommy!" Sophie replied.

"Okay Miss Bella!" Lily replied quietly.

I trek down the stairs and Edward has moved into the living room and is looking at the pictures I have placed around the room. I quietly walk up to him and then I decide to break the silence.

"Hi." I say softly. He jumps and turns around. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Please, I should be apologizing to you. I didn't mean to show up at an inconvenient time. I just got so excited when you said where you lived. I actually only live down the street. So, I grabbed Lily and we headed over to see you. I am sorry Bella." He looks at me pleadingly.

"It's ok Edward. Just next time, a little heads up might be nice." I smirk at him and he nods his head in agreement. "Would you like some breakfast? According to Sophie, I make some delicious pancakes. "

"Well with that recommendation I have to stay." He smiled at me and followed me into the kitchen.

Edward and Lily gave Sophie a ride to school while I headed to the bakery. I have to say that I could easily get used to this lifestyle and it has only been one day.

"Sophie! Hurry up! Edward and Lily are going to be here any minute!" I yell up the stairs as I anxiously wait for Edward to come pick us up before he drops the girls off at his mother's house.

"Do you know where my Lucy doll is mommy?" She cries from her room. I swear, she loses that doll every single day.

"Did you look under your bed?"

"OH! Here it is!" She ran down the hall and got to the bottom step just as the doorbell rang.

I straighten my dress and answer the door. The most handsome man in the world stands on the other side.

Edward is standing there with two bouquets of flowers. After smiling brightly at me he hands me the larger of the two bouquets.

"This is for you beautiful." I blush at his endearment and thank him quietly. "And this, Miss Sophie, is for you." He hands the smaller, more colorful, bouquet to my beaming daughter.

"Thank you Mr. Lily's dad." We both laugh at her response and I lead her to the kitchen so we can put our flowers in water.

Soon later we were pulling into the driveway of Edward's parent's house—mansion is probably better word. Lily quickly unbuckled herself and then reached over to help Sophie. She had been telling Sophie all about the fun they will have at her grandparent's. Edward came and opened the door for me and helped me out before opening the door for the girls.

"Lily-bug!" A beautiful caramel haired woman yelled from the doorstep.

"Grandma!" Lily ran to the woman and jumped in her arms. " Grandma this is my friend Sophie. She is going to be playing with us while Daddy goes on his date with Miss Bella."

"Well hello Sophie. Hello Miss Bella." The beautiful woman bent down and enveloped Sophie into a big hug and then stood to give me one.

"Bella, it is so nice to meet you. I am Edward's mother – Esme." She smiled at me and then went to hug her son.

"Well we better get going if we are going to make those reservations." Edward quickly said before dragging me toward the car.

"Bye!" I waved to all three girls before climbing back into the car.

"Sorry but if I didn't get us out now, we would never leave." Edward informs me once we are back on the road.

I threw my head back and laughed. "I bet. Your mom looked like she could talk your ear off after offering you some homemade cookies, of course." I giggled.

"You have no idea." He chuckled.

On the way to the restaurant, we asked each other a few random questions when we thought about them but most of the ride was spent in comfortable silence and listening to the songs playing softly on the radio.

At one point I was singing along to a song and I didn't even realize I was doing it until I felt Edward's gaze on me.

"What?" I began to pat my hair in fear that something was out of place.

"You were singing along to the song. It was too cute." He smiled at me.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry! I know I am a terrible singer!" I blushed and he just chuckled at me.

"You are too cute beautiful."

We soon arrive at the restaurant and he runs over to open my door.

"Why thank you kind sir." I giggle as I place my hand in his.

"You're quite welcome ma'am." He smirks at me before handing his keys to the valet and leading us into the restaurant.

"Hi and Welcome to Bella Italia. Do you have a reservation?" The overly flirtatious blonde greets us.

"Yeah. Cullen." Edward responds sharply.

"Right this way." We follow her to a booth in the corner of the restaurant and she hands us our menus. However she doesn't avoid brushing her big boobs against Edward's arm. He stiffens and then tightens his hold around my waist.

A few minutes later our waiter comes and takes our drink order. I get a soda and Edward orders a beer.

"Any recommendations?" I ask while looking over the menu.

"The spinach gnocchi is delicious." He responds with a smile.

After we order, we begin to make small talk. Edward talked to me about his work and a case he was working on and I talked to him about what it was like to run a bakery.

"You must be very successful if the way your cupcakes taste means anything. Those were delicious." He closes his eyes and hums in remembrance.

"Why thank you. It is nice to hear from someone besides my daughter." I smile at his kindness.

"Surely someone has told you wonderful you are." He looked at me in disbelief.

"After my mom died I didn't have anyone except for Sophie's dad. He didn't really dish out the compliments." I hung my head. I had to tell him about _him_ and I guess now was the time to do it.

He placed his finger under my chin and I stared into his green pools of concern. "What did he do to you gorgeous?"

" After my mom died I met a boy named James. He was dangerous right from the start, I could tell fairly quickly, but I needed an outlet for my anger and I wanted to rebel from my normal expectations. He was completely different from any other guy I dated. He had long blonde hair and drove a Harley. It was something new and something exciting, at first. After a few months of dating he started saying things about how I wore my hair and how I dressed. I didn't really give it much thought because I took it as him wanting to be proud of us as a couple.

However, he later began to become emotionally abusive. He would say things about my cooking and he would say things about my dead mother or the father I never knew. He would say how they didn't love me or how they would be ashamed to eat my food or see how I was living. After a while I started taking his words to heart.

Then, I got pregnant. I began showing before I told him and he accused me of cheating. He never hit me before. Not until then. When I drove myself to the hospital after he hit me, I decided to get out. This life may be a life that I deserve but my baby didn't. So, I took my mom's money and moved here and opened the bakery." I glanced up at him and he was clearly angry.

"I am so sorry Bella. You know none of that stuff is true! Don't tell me that man still lives. I will hunt-" I cut him off with a passionate kiss. I pull away before it gets to heated-we are in public afterall.

"Wow" He breathes out.

"I appreciate the concern Edward. I know it isn't true. At least, I know it now. I got some counseling after Sophie was born. I still have some insecurities but it is a lot better. James, well I haven't heard or seen from or about him since that day. For all I know he could be dead."

"Here's hoping." Edward raised his beer in cheers.

**Alright, what did you think? Who knew James was the father? I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter tomorrow **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related.**

Chapter 6: Early mornings at the bakery

BPOV:

_Good Morning Beautifu_l. _Would you like me to pick up Miss Sophie for school today? _

I smile at the text from Edward and walk to the front counter of the bakery where Sophie is sleepily watching cartoons. I always have to bring her with me in the mornings and she always hates getting up so early.

_Morning Handsome! I am sure she would love that. I am at the bakery if you and Lily would like some breakfast. XOX_

_Mmmm..Can I cash in those xo's when we get there for real ones? Be there in 15. xoxox_

_Can't wait! Oxxoxoxoxx_

"Hey Sophie, baby, Lily and are going to be here in 15 minutes to have breakfast and then he is going to take you to school. Is that ok with you?" I smooth down the back of Sophie's hair gently and she looks at me sleepily.

"Ok mommy." She nods and then goes back to watching the cartoon.

Ever since our date, Edward and I have only seen each other a few times. He has been working non-stop on an emergency case and during the times he is available, I am at the bakery. I usually see him as we are dropping off the kids and we met at the park a few times. However, we text each other daily and we never run out of things to talk about. I am definitely smitten with him.

I turn back into the kitchen and start working on my cookies and check on the muffins in the oven.

I must of started daydreaming because I am startled by the sound of Sophie's laughter coming from the front of the bakery. I quickly wipe off my hands and head in that direction.

Edward has taken to entertaining the kids and is currently flying them around the bakery. One kid under each arm. Both little girls have huge smiles on their faces and I can't hide the one on mine.

"Hey Miss Lily! Land over here and give me a hug." I smile at her and she is gently put back on her feet and Edward proceeds to throw Sophie in the air and catches her a few times.

"Miss Bella! What are you making back there?" She points to the kitchen.

"Well, I was just finishing up some muffins and putting some cookies in the oven. Would you like to help me get the muffins for us to eat for breakfast?" She nodded and grabs a hold of my hand. I glance up at Edward who now has Sophie in his lap watching cartoons and laughing along with her. He looks up and winks at me before returning to the show.

Lily is amazed by all the stuff I have in the kitchen and asks about almost everything. We grab four plates and she picks out which muffin each person should have.

"Mommy wants to talk to you." Sophie yells at me from the front.

"Lily, why don't you go take your muffin and Sophie's muffin out there. Tell your daddy he can't have one because he made Sophie yell at me." I giggle and Lily laughs before heading to the front.

I go to check on my cookies before I hear Edward walk back here.

"Bella, I told her that I needed to talk to you. She decided to yell it. I'm sorry, can I have my muffin now?" He looked at me pleadingly and then longingly at his muffin.

"Oh just eat the muffin Edward." I laugh. "So what did you want to talk about?" I sit down next to him and grab my muffin.

"I miss you baby. We need to have another date. I actually demand it. Maybe we could make it a whole family date. Take the girls to the zoo or something fun like that." He smiled at me.

I lean over and place a lingering kiss on his lips. "That sounds wonderful! Maybe after we can have some more x's and o's and maybe a little s and t." I straddle his legs and he grabs a hold of my hips.

"I don't know what those letters mean but if what you're doing has anything to do with it I am all for it. But unfortunately I have to go take the girls now." He grabs my face in his hands and gives me a short but passionate kiss.

"God, I love doing that." He smiles and I giggle.

I follow him into the front of the store and give Sophie and Lily a big hug goodbye.

A few hours later I am just finishing up with a customer when I feel my phone buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. This is Miss Hale. I am calling because of Lily…"

**Alright, what did you think? What is wrong with Lily? Sorry I skipped yesterday—I was not feeling well. I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter tomorrow **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. I apologize in advance if the ending of this chapter feels rushed. I was falling asleep at the keyboard. **

EPOV:

"Alright , I will run those tests and get the results to you as soon as possible. I will keep my fingers crossed for you." I smile gently at the man sitting in the chair across from me and slowly rise from my desk chair and extend my hand to him.

"Thank you so much for everything doctor. When I came here 5 short months ago, I had no hope. You and your staff changed that for me. Now, I could possibly be cancer free!" His eyes glistened and I looked toward his wife who nodded her head in agreement and mouthed 'thank you.' This is absolutely why I love my job.

They soon left and I sent up a silent prayer that his tests would come back clear. He was diagnosed 5 months ago and was told to get his affairs in order. His wife and five children were devastated but provided comfort and support to him. They soon came across my office and decided to give it a try.

I walked toward the reception desk to see who my next appointment was. When Alice saw me, she jumped out of her chair and ran to meet me.

"Woah Allie, where is the fire?" I joked.

"Edward Cullen! Where were you? I have been trying to get a hold of you but I couldn't find you anywhere!" She shrieked at me.

"I was running some tests on a patient. We had to use the old exam rooms because our new equipment was down. What is wrong?" I began to panic from the look in her eyes.

"Lily's school called and needed you to come and get her an hour ago."

"Why did they need me to get her? What happened? What is wrong with Lily?" I started walking back to my office and collected my things before pulling out my cellphone from my desk drawer. I dial the number for the school and look up at Alice expectantly while I wait for someone to answer.

"Daisy Mae Elementary how may I help you?" The secretary answered happily.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen and my daughter needs to be picked up. I just received the message and will be there in 15 minutes. Can you—"

" , your daughter, Lily was picked up a half an hour ago by a lady by the name of Bella Swan. Her daughter is Sophie. We called your office and your sister approved the pick-up." The lady informed me before wishing me a good day and hanging up.

"Bella picked her up? What-What happened Alice?"

"Apparently she started getting really bad stomach pains and went down to the nurse but they couldn't find anything wrong. An hour later the pain got worse and she went back to the nurse. That was when Miss Hale called you, then me, then Bella, and then me again. Bella has been keeping an eye on her at her place. She has been sending me updates and according to her, Lily keeps getting worse." Fear rose in my throat as I thought about my baby firl in so much pain.

I raced out of the office and broke so many traffic laws to get to my Lily. Just as I was pulling up, Bella walked out the door with Lily sweating in her arms.

"Oh thank god! Edward I was just about to take her to emergency! She started vomiting and now she has a fever too." She passed Lily over to me and followed me to my car. I strapped Lily in and then we both got into the front seat. My heart was pounding inside my chest and I don't really remember how I did it but the next thing I knew we were pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance. Bella offered to park the car as I carried my little girl inside.

After filling out the forms and throwing my name/occupation around, Lily was quickly admitted and the doctors immediately started testing her. She feared the needles that had coming at her from every direction and was too scared to answer any questions about what she was feeling.

"Hey Lily –bug remember when you and your daddy came to the bakery and you helped me bake those yummy cookies?" Bella started. Lily just nodded.

"Well, baby girl, to make those cookies we had to put in all these ingredients right." Again Lily nodded her tear-stained face.

"Well when you get sick, doctors need to add up all the ingredients, or check a bunch of different things, before they can make you all better. You are such a brave little girl Lily." She wrapped her arms around Lily's shoulder and then Lily gasped from pain.

They had finally finished all of their tests and one doctor came back to give us the diagnosis.

" , your daughter has appendicitis. Normally, it can be monitored but in a child this young, we run a serious risk of rupture. I suggest performing the surgery as soon as possible. We can have her in and out within the hour." I am terrified and all I can do is grab my little girl and place her in my lap and then I reach out for Bella's hand. My rock.

As a doctor I know the success rate in the operating room. Especially for this procedure. However, that is my kid that is going to go in there and I know the small percentage that could go wrong. Although, none of that matters after I see my little girl wincing and panting in pain.

"We'll do it." Bella squeezes my hand and the doctor leaves to prepare the OR and his staff.

"Princess Lily, the nice man that just left is going to help you not be in pain anymore. All you have to do is go to sleep in a fun mask and then when you wake up you will feel all better. " I inform her.

She is shaking her head no and she visibly shakes once she has to change into her gown.

"So Lily, what kind of ice cream do you like?" Bella asks.

"Bella, that is tonsillitis that you get ice cream." I whisper to her.

"I think she deserves something after this babe." She smiles at me.

"Ch-cho-chocolate."

"Alright if you are extra good for the doctors today I will bring you a big bowl of ice cream and Sophie and I will pick out a surprise for you." Bella bribed. She turned and winked at me once Lily agreed.

"Miss Lily Cullen?" The anesthesiologist came in and explained the medicine and mask in a child-friendly way before I watched Lily drift off to sleep.

Bella and I both kissed her forehead before she was wheeled off and we were taken to the waiting room.

We both found a comfortable spot on a love seat and I found that by having Bella there made me stronger and more confident that everything would turn out okay. I hope.

**Alright, what did you think? Will Lily be ok? Sorry I skipped yesterday—I was suffering from a major migraine. I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. I apologize for not updating sooner..I got a cold, it was my birthday yesterday, I worked all day Tuesday, and **

BPOV:

As promised, an hour after Lily went into surgery, she came back out and was now sleeping in the recovery rooms of the children's wing.

Edward had been a nervous wreck during the surgery so we were all thankful for the short wait time. While we were waiting, however, all of Edward's family came to join us.

Flashback:

_Edward was bouncing his knee that our clasped hands rested upon when the door to the waiting room opened and a beautiful brunette and a handsome blonde man entered the room. _

"_Oh Edward! How is my little Lily-pie? Have you heard anything?" The brunette with kind eyes looked at Edward sympathetically before turning to me with a soft smile. _

"_Hello! My name is Esme Cullen. I am Edward's mother. You must be Bella. I have heard so much about you!" She held out her hands in a hugging gesture and I released Edward's sweaty hand before going in for the hug. _

"_Yes ma'am, I am Bella Swan. Lily is my daughter Sophie's best friend." I tried to give an explanation as to why I was there without outing our possible relationship._

"_Oh yes Sophie! Lily has just told me so much about her I feel like I already know both of you. This is my husband Carlisle Cullen." The handsome older blonde raised his hand and I reached my hand out to shake it. _

"_Pleasure to meet you." He greeted before lowering his hand back down. _

_Edward was just about to inform them of what we know so far, when all of a sudden the door bursts open and a giant man and little pixie girl walked into the waiting room. _

"_What is up Eddie boy? Have we heard any news on the squirt yet?" The giant bear man yelled._

"_Hello, you must be Bella! We are going to be great friends! I am Alice Hale. This is my husband Jasper."_

"_Pleasure, ma'am." He tips an imaginary hat in my direction and I can't decide if I want to laugh out loud or blush at his charm. _

"_And before you ask, because I know you will, the girls' teacher is actually my sister-in-law and Jasper's twin." _

_We all sit around and talk about random stuff for a while, all of us trying to ease Edward's nerves. However, we all knew there was only way we could do that._

_End of flashback: _

Right after the doctor informed us that Lily was out of surgery I had to go back to the school to pick up Sophie. She, of course, missed her friend and was so worried. I told her about the deal we made and she perked up at the idea of buying her friend something to cheer her up.

We stopped at Target and picked up a couple new Barbies and two new Barbie outfits because according to Sophie, the outfits that came with the dolls were not pretty enough.

We also stopped at Dairy Queen to pick up some chocolate ice cream and treats for everyone.

Sophie clung to me when we entered the hospital because she was afraid someone was going to try and give her a shot.

"Mommy, is Lily all better now?" She asked as she looked up from my leg.

"She is still a little sore from the surgery but I am sure she is feeling better than she did this morning." I smiled down at her and then we loaded up into the elevator.

Once we arrived, Lily was talking softly to Edward and he was responding back just as softly.

"Hey little Lady. Look who I brought to see you?" I smiled at her and Sophie peeked out from behind my legs.

"Sophie!" Lily yelled so loud that Edward jumped nearly two feet in the air. He stood up and gave Lily a peck on the forehead and helped Sophie into the chair he was just sitting in.

"Lily! Look what we brought you!"

A few hours later, the girls were still playing Barbie and Edward and I were cuddled up on a recliner talking about nothing and everything.

"So your mom said you talk about me. What do you say?" I began moving my hand up and down his thigh in order to get him to answer the question.

"Just how beautiful, brave, strong, and intelligent you are and how amazing your daughter is." We both stare at each other for a minute before he starts to lean in for a kiss.

My breath hitches and his hand comes to a rest right below my butt.

Our lips touch for a brief moment before a pillow is thrown at our heads.

The girls giggle like crazy as we separate. W

**I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon -Sunday?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. I apologize for not updating sooner.. **

**Chapter 9:**

**EPOV**

No words can describe the fear that courses through a parent while their child is in surgery. My baby girl was so brave and I was so thankful when we finally got to see her in the recovery room.

Bella left to go pick up Sophie and I sat at Lily's bedside and waited for her to wake up. As I was sitting there I thought about how lucky I was that Bella came to my baby's rescue. Who knows what would have happened if she had to wait for me to pick her up from school. I owed her so much!

"Daddy?" My Lily-bug called tiredly.

"Right here baby." I brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"My side hurts a little. Can I have my ice cream?" I chuckled at her request and squeezed her hand.

"Bella is going to bring some for you after she picks up Sophie."

"Miss Bella is so awesome daddy. She took me to her house and made me soup and sang to me before I went to sleep." She smiled before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

I smiled and just spent a good amount of time thanking god for my beautiful daughter and that she is now healthy.

An hour later, Lily and I were talking about what she wanted to do for her upcoming birthday. She was just telling me about how she wants to invite her whole class when Bella and Sophie walked into the room. Lily's face lit up at the sight of Dairy Queen and she absolutely loved the Barbies.

While the girls ate and played, Bella and I walked over to the recliner in the corner of the room.

"So do I get some ice cream too?" I smirked at her.

"Absolutely! So long as you aren't opposed to sharing." She smiled and grabbed a cup and two spoons from the bag beside her.

She opened it up and handed me a spoon and we spent a few minutes just taking turns getting spoonfuls.

"Bella I just want to say thank you for all you did for Lily. I can't even tell you how much I appreciate it!" 

"Oh Edward, don't even mention it. Lily is Sophie's best friend and I care about her like my own daughter. I was so scared for her and for you."

Hearing her love of my daughter, something she didn't ever get from her actual mother, affected me greatly. I leaned over and kissed her before we were being pummeled with pillows followed by giggles of two little girls.

"Hey!" We both laughed and our moment was officially over.

Lily was discharged from the hospital the following morning and I took a few days off work to look after her. She loved her daddy and Lily time and I loved spoiling my little girl.

Bella texted often and the night before Lily was going back to school we invited both Bella and Sophie over for dinner.

"Daddy are you going to marry Miss Bella?" Lily asked as she climbed up onto the barstool while I finished up dinner. I froze right where I was and I couldn't breathe.

"Why would you ask that sweetheart?"

"Because you kissed her and all the other mommy and daddy's at school kiss each other." She looked down and began coloring in her coloring book.

The doorbell rang just as I was about to answer. Saved by the bell!

"I'll get it!" Lily yelled. I watched as she looked out the window and then opened the door excitedly.

I resumed the cooking as Lily talked about all she and I did together this week.

It was a few minutes later that I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a soft kiss to the middle of my back. I smiled and turned around after turning off the burner.

"Hello beautiful." I plant a kiss on her lips and she hums in response.

"What are you making handsome?" She pulls my head down for a kiss before I can respond and it soon becomes heated.

Her tongue begs for entrance and I groan before allowing it. I grab the back of her thighs and lift her up onto the counter and attack her lips fiercely.

"See I told you Sophie! We are so going to be sisters." Lily giggled as the girls ran off to play.

**I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. I apologize for not updating sooner.. **

.

Chapter 10

BPOV:

Today was Lily's birthday party and Sophie was so excited she couldn't sit still for one second.

It has been three weeks since the dinner incident where the girls caught Edward and I in a moment of passion. We have gone on a few more dates and have spent many nights on the phone learning all we can about each other.

"Sophie, baby, you need to sit still if you want your hair to look good for the party!" I lightly scold her and she freezes for a millisecond before starting her bouncing again. I sigh but carry on.

I look at my phone and notice that we need to be heading out pretty soon. I will be helping Edward chaperone and also covertly keeping those pesky single moms away from my man.

"Mom, do you think the princess will recognize me?" Sophie asked while twirling around so her dress will lift up.

Lily was having a full-out princess party. Even though there are boys attending, she wanted it to be girly. They were having a bounce castle, ponies, dress-up, a jester, and a princess.

"Why would she recognize you Soph?" I was curious as to where her cute little mind was at.

"Cause you and Edward always call me a princess and we princesses know each other." She smiled over at me before grabbing her present and running out the door to the car.

All I could do was laugh before following her.

"Sophie!" Lily yelled from the bouncy castle.

Sophie threw the present at me and then ran off to see Lily.

"She has been waiting for her all morning." Esme informed me with a chuckle. She grabbed my gift and motioned for me to follow.

"Yeah, Sophie has been a Mexican jumping bean since before bedtime last night." We both laughed before finally entering the kitchen.

"Bella! I am so glad you are here!" Alice yelled before running over to give me a hug.

"You see where Lily gets it." Esme whispered before placing the gift on the counter and going to cut up some of the snacks.

"Hey Alice. Do you girls need any help in here?"

"That would be wonderful darling. You can frost those cookies over there. Since you are a Cullen Family-famous baker and I was given direct instructions by princess Lily to make them look like beautiful castles and crowns."

"Cullen Family famous huh? I have achieved the dream." I replied with a smirk before getting to work.

Alice and Esme asked me about the bakery and I asked them about their jobs. Alice loved working at Edward's office but her true passion was fashion and shopping. Esme was a retired interior decorator and was now loving spoiling her grandchildren.

A few minutes later the sliding doors leading to the backyard slid open quickly and my personal model was looking around the room frantically. He smiled a big crooked-smile when our eyes met.

"Hey Missy!" He said with fake anger.

"Who me?" I giggled.

"Yeah what is up with not saying hi to me? Huh?" He comes and wraps his arms around me and starts to lay wet kisses on my neck and shoulder.

"That would be my fault son. I stole her before you got a chance." Esme chuckled at our antics and Edward turned us around to face her, never letting me go.

"How could you mother!" He laughed and then turned me around so we were face to face.

"How are you baby? Has Alice wrapped you into one of her shopping trips yet?" He glanced over my head to give the stink eye to his sister.

"I'll have you know, Eddie-poo, I haven't gotten around to it yet." She pouted.

Before I knew what was happening, I was up in the air and over Edward's shoulder.

"Well then I shall save you my fair maiden!" He ran out the back door and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Edward! You bring her back her right now!" Alice shouted at our retreating bodies.

Edward ran toward the bouncy castle and kicked off his shoes before slipping off mine and then throwing me into the middle of all the kids.

"Mommy!" Sophie yelled before landing on top of me.

"Get Miss Bella!" Edward yelled and I was soon trampled by 12 little kindergarteners who began to tickle me.

"Help! Esme, Alice!"

"Cookies!" Esme yelled and as soon as the word was out of her mouth, 12 little kids were gone.

I glanced over at Edward and did my best pouty face.

"How could you!"

"Aw I'm sorry baby, let me make it up to you." He laid down on top of me and began to kiss me softly and then it became passionate and we began rolling around in the bounce house as our hands wandered.

We broke away to regain our breath and that is when it happened.

"I love you." Gasp!

**I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. I apologize for not updating sooner.. **

.

Chapter 11

BPOV:

Previously:

_We broke away to regain our breath and that is when it happened. _

"_I love you." Gasp!_

I can't believe I said that! I mean, I totally meant it but I still can't believe I said that.

Edward stared at me for a long moment. I couldn't decide what his eyes were telling me and I was holding my breath in anticipation. What if he didn't say it back? I could feel my face flame from embarrassment as he took longer and longer to answer.

"Bella-" I started before we were interrupted by Lily's voice shouting across the yard.

"Mommy! You came!"

Edward jumps up and shoots out of the bounce house leaving me feeling embarrassed and alone. I slowly climbed out and my heart broke at the scene in front of me. Lily was clinging to a gorgeous blonde woman who I could only assume was her mother. Edward was looking on with a smile. Now, I know all the terribleness that is Lily's mother, Edward has told me so many awful stories and I knew he holds no romantic feelings for this woman. However, this was the mother of his child and after the bouncy house debacle I wasn't in the best emotional state.

I looked away quickly and then walked into the house where the rest of the kids were eating cookies with Esme and Alice.

"Sophie, baby girl, we have to go." I picked her up and walked toward the front door after a quick good-bye to a confused Esme and Alice.

"Mommy I didn't get to say bye to Lily." Sophie informed me as I buckled her in.

"I know baby but she is talking with her mommy who she doesn't get to see a lot. We can call her later."

"Bella! Wait!" Alice yelled as she came running. "Listen,whatever you are thinking, stop! He doesn't care about Tanya. She shouldn't even be here. She is supposed to be off in Paris shopping or something."

"Alice, first of all- she should be here, she is her mother. Second of all-something came up and we have to go." I closed the back door to my car and jump into the driver's seat.

A few hours and a few hundred ignored texts later, Sophie is in bed and I can't seem to fall asleep. All I can think about is blonde hair and confused green eyes. I think about how stupid I am being and how ridiculously insecure I am feeling. I groan in frustration and head downstairs to make myself a cup of tea.

Once I reach the base of the stairs there is a soft knock on the door. I slowly walk toward the front door and grab the closest thing I can to use as a weapon, just in case. Of course the only thing I find is a princess wand.

I turn the handle and come face-to-face with Edward holding a sleeping Lily in her Cinderella costume. I pull the door open further and without invitation Edward heads upstairs with Lily. I wander into the kitchen and take the water off the stove before pouring myself a glass and preparing myself for the talk that is bound to happen.

**If I can get 5 or more updates, I will give you a new chapter tomorrow! Next chapter will be Edward's POV and the talk. What do you think of how Bella handled everything? How about Edward? I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. I apologize for not updating sooner.. **

.

Chapter 12

EPOV:

Previously:

_We broke away to regain our breath and that is when it happened. _

"_I love you." Gasp!_

I can't believe she said that she loved me! This beautiful, talented, intelligent, and kind-hearted woman loved me. I am truly at a loss for words and can only stare into her beautiful brown, chocolate eyes.

What seems like hours later my mind finally is able to create a coherent thought and all I can think is how much I need to tell her how I feel. I absolutely love this woman!

"Bella—" I begin.

"Mommy!" I hear Lily yell from behind me. Are you kidding me! Tanya is here! Of course I shouldn't be surprised, she always shows up out of the blue to play the perfect mother until she leaves and breaks Lily's heart. No, it isn't going to happen this time.

I rush out of the bouncy castle and rush over to Lily and Tanya. As much as I want to chew Tanya out, I can't deny how much Lily needs to have a mother and how much she misses her mom. I smile at Lily's joy before following her as she pulls Tanya into the house to meet all her friends and to see all the decorations.

"And Daddy hired a princess, and a horsey, and…and… a bouncy castle. Do you want to go in the bouncy castle with me, mommy?" Lily begged excitedly.

"Please, in this outfit? Why don't you get one of your little friends." She sneered at our daughter. I noticed Lily's face fall and quickly redirected her attention. I would not let her be sad on her birthday.

"Why don't you go find Sophie, baby girl. I bet she would love to play with you in the bouncy castle."

"Yeah! Maybe Miss Bella will come too." She runs inside and I pull Tanya aside.

"Tanya, this is her birthday. I will not allow your snobby and holier than thou attitude to ruin it. You do this every year and honestly I should have stopped this a long time ago. If I hear one more negative or condescending word out of your mouth to our daughter than you will be removed from my house." I barked at her and I can honestly say that if felt really good.

"Daddy! Daddy! Sophie and Miss Bella left!" Lily came running to me and cried into my shoulder. I picked her up and brushed back her hair with my hand.

"Shh…What do you mean they left Lil? Where did they go?" I rack my brain as I try to figure out where they could have gone or why they could have left.

"I..I…I..I don't know. Grandma said that Miss Bella needed to leave. Why did they leave daddy? Sophie is my bestest friend and she is supposed to be at my party." She sobbed.

"Who is Bella? She sounds like a rather rude you-know-what to leave right in the middle of a party." Tanya commented from behind us.

"Miss Bella is Daddy's girlfriend. He loves her and Sophie and I are going to be sisters."And with those words the whole reason Bella left fell into place.

I never responded. Worse than that, I ran away from her after my ex arrived. I thought the words so much in my head but I never told her. What a jerk.

"I think it is time for the birthday girl to open her presents. Why don't you go find your Aunt Alice and Grandma so you can start." I set Lily down and my heart is breaking at what I can only imagine Bella is thinking.

"I don't want to open Sophie's without her! Can I save hers for later?" I nod and she runs back into the house.

I am about to follow her until I hear an ear splitting screech behind me.

"WHAT! You have a girlfriend! Why was I not aware that you were allowing some hooker around our daughter." She screeches.

"First of all, don't you ever call Bella a hooker! She is a beautiful and kind-hearted woman and I love her. Secondly, if you don't get your act together, she will be the only motherly figure our daughter has. Now get inside and watch your daughter open presents or get the heck out!" I yell and storm into the house.

I can feel Alice and Esme throwing daggers at me with their eyes and I can't say I blame them.

I quickly send Bella a text:

_I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am baby. Please let me explain. _

I wait a few minutes and when I still get no response, I put my phone away and pray she will give me a chance to explain.

Several hours later and a few hundred unanswered texts later, I am pacing my bedroom unable to even lay down. Lily is sound asleep in her bed cradling her new stuffed dog that my mother bought her.

_Why isn't she answering me? What if I never get to talk to her again? _

That thought was like a knife to the heart. I have had broken a few hearts and I have had many break-ups in my time but the thought of losing her, that I don't know if I would survive.

Anger begins to boil inside me once I reach the second hour of my pacing. Anger at myself for the way that I handled the situation and anger at Bella for not answering my texts and phone calls. Anger at Bella for how she just walked away. Anger at myself for allowing her to walk away unnoticed. As my anger mounts, I know I only have one option.

After getting Lily unbuckled from the car, I am surprised that she hasn't woken up yet but I am very thankful that I am able to talk with Bella that much sooner.

I knock on the door and a few minutes later the door opens slowly. Bella is standing there, looking so adorable in her bathrobe, t-shirt, and boy shorts, and holding a princess wand as a weapon.

Without a single word I rush Lily up the stairs so she can sleep next to her best friend that she missed so much today.

When I head down the stairs I notice Bella sitting on a barstool holding a mug of freshly brewed tea in her hands.

Before I even realize I have reached the bottom of the stairs I am standing behind her and she refuses to turn around to look at me. I grab her chair and swivel it so she is forced to face me. I quickly grab her face and bring it to mine. I kiss her with all the passion and love that I have for this extraordinarily amazing woman.

She gently lays her hands on my chest and pushes against my lightly.

"Edward," She sighs.

"I need you to know, Bella, first and foremost that I have no feelings for that woman. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Secondly, I am a complete jerk for leaving you the way I did after the beautiful words you had just confessed. Please know that there was no correlation between the two. I left because I know the kind of destruction Tanya can leave in her path when left unattended with our daughter. Thirdly, I want so badly to respond to you but if I said those words back you would think that I am only saying it because of the day's events and how poorly I handled them. Just know that your feelings are reciprocated." I had to get that all out before she interrupted me like I could see she wanted to.

"Edward, I know I have nothing to worry about with you and Tanya. From all the stories you have told me, I actually hate the woman. However, I know how much Lily wants and needs that love and attention for her mother and I wasn't about to take that away from her on her birthday. I will admit that I reacted poorly. I should have talked to but I was embarrassed and afraid of possible rejection. I know that is not a good enough reason but it is all I have. I am also so sorry I ignored you all day. By then, I was embarrassed by the way I handled the situation and-" I had to stop her from her continuous apologizing. I brought my lips down to hers and began to move my hands further down her body. She moaned into my mouth and I could feel myself harden in response. She ground herself against me and it was my turn to groan. I guess this conversation is officially over.

**WOW I SHOULD ALWAYS ASK FOR REVIEWS LOL! I went from an average of 3-5 reviews per chapter from the same few people and now I have at least 20 from last chapter. Thank you so much to: ** StartTheFantasy, tbens, samheart, boiplzwuteva, MusicLovingEmo, armywife1979 , Chissa28, 89, Mireads, tiffyboocullenjonas, MidnightDreamer00, cbmorefie, Vampiregirl2293, crazymandy01, shea1223, Maggie79, sunshine pink 2010, Bex114, sherylb**: for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. I apologize for not updating sooner.. **

.

Chapter 13

BPOV:

Edward stayed over for the first time that night. We didn't go any further than some mild touching, both of us felt that it wasn't right for our first time together to be right after an argument.

I heard giggling coming from down the hall and decided that it was time to make breakfast for those that I love.

I looked over at Edward and smiled as I watched him sleep peacefully beside me. His arm was wrapped around my waist and his leg was thrown over both of mine. Without waking him, I slowly disentangled myself and got out of bed.

"Hey you two. Did you want to make breakfast for ?" I ask once I reach Sophie's room. Lily and Sophie were hiding underneath the covers chatting up a storm.

"Yeah!" The both shouted and ran out of the room.

I followed them down the stairs and into my little kitchen.

"So Lily what does your daddy like for breakfast?"

"Ummmm I thinks his favorite things to eat for breakfast is….ummm…choco chip pancakes!" She smiled brightly at me.

"Are you sure those aren't your favorite missy?" I gave her a look and she shook her head furiously.

"No, those are his favorite! I promise!" She and Sophie giggled as I got out the ingredients to make the pancakes.

"Alrighty- first we need to measure the flour..." I go through each step with the girls and after an hour and a totally destroyed kitchen we are putting the finishing touches on the pancakes.

"Mommy can I put the smiley face on?" Sophie asks while holding a can of whipped cream.

"Sure baby girl."

Once the smile is placed-which kind of looks like a face with a tongue sticking out- Sophie and Lily run up to wake up our sleeping beauty.

I put everything on the kitchen table and pour everyone a glass of orange juice. Soon I hear the giggle of two little girls and look up to see them being carried down the stairs under Edward's arms.

"Mmmm. Something smells good baby!" Edward leans over and places a kiss on my cheek before placing each girl in a chair. "Chocolate chip pancakes! Lily's favorite!" He laughs.

"Lily!" I playfully scold.

"Oh maybe they were my favorite."She laughs.

"I put the smiley face on them !" Sophie announces with a mouthful of chocolatey goodness.

"Why thank you Princess Sophie! It looks so real I would hate to eat his face!" The girls break out into giggles and Edward winks at me from across the table.

"So girls, I was thinking. How about we take a family date today. We could go to the zoo?" Edward announces after a few minutes of silent chewing.

Both girls shout their excitement and start chatting about what they want to see and do.

"Do you need any help cleaning up before I go babe?" Edward pulls me onto his lap when I pass by him to clear the plates.

"No you and Lily go ahead and I will see you in a few hours." I kiss him for a minute before I pull away and walk the dishes into the kitchen to be washed.

"Lily, let's go!" Edward calls up the stairs before bringing in the rest of the dishes from the table for me. "I will see you in a few hours baby." He gives me a kiss on the cheek as Lily enters the room.

"Bye Miss Bella! I am so excited to go to the zoo! I love you!" Lily runs to give me a big squeeze and my eyes begin to tear up at her words.

"Bye baby girl. I love you too. I will see you in a few hours, ok?" I hug her back and glance up at Edward who is wearing a big smile on his face.

Just like he promised, Edward is at my door in exactly three hours. Sophie stands next to me as I answer the door and after saying hi she runs for the car where Lily is waiting. Edward takes my backpack from me and grabs my hand to lead me toward the car.

"What do you have in here? Rocks?" Edward questioned as he places the bag at my feet.

"No, I have some sweaters for the girls and myself, waters, cookies, band-aids, toys, and some hand wipes. OH! I also have my wallet and my phone." I respond.

Edward just chuckles and grabs my hand. We are off to the zoo.

It takes us about thirty minutes to get there and the girls are watching a princess movie in the backseat until we pull up to the parking lot.

"Lily! We are here! We are at the zoo!" Sophie yelled.

"Yay! I can't wait to see the lions! Can we see the lions first Miss Bella and Daddy?" She asked pleadingly.

"We probably won't see them first Princess. They are in the middle of the whole zoo but I promise we will see them today. Ok?" Edward compromises. She agrees and we quickly park and get the kids out of the car.

"Alright, make sure you are holding either Miss Bella's or my hand the whole time unless we tell you it is ok." Edward instructs the two excited little girls who look like they are ready to run for it.

They both nod in agreement and we are off to the entrance of the park. I have one girl attached to each hand and Edward has Sophie's other hand. We start off with the house of birds and I am a ball of nerves.

"What is wrong Miss Bella?" Lily asks me curiously when she notices how slow I am moving toward the glass dome.

"Oh, Mommy doesn't like birds. She says they are devil animals."Sophie informs both Edward and Lily.

Edward switches sides with Sophie so he is now holding my hand and gives it a good squeeze.

"I will protect you baby." He smirks at me and I slap him on the chest.

"Oh shut up! Have you ever seen the movie The Birds. Those things are evil!" Edward and the girls crack up and I just huff before continuing up the path.

After one bird tries to dive bomb me and another tries to peck at my feet I give up and wait for them on the other side of the dome.

"Mommy, a bird landed on Lily's head. It was so funny!" Sophie informed me and I smiled tightly. I grabbed Lily's hand as Sophie waited for Edward and walked briskly to the next exhibit.

"Bella."Edward called but I ignored him.

"What house is next Miss Bella?" Lily questioned with a bit of fear in her eyes.

I glance down at the map and find where we are. "Umm. The reptile house." I respond and then I look down at a terrified Lily. "Lily are you afraid of reptiles?" I pick her up and start to carry her to try and sooth her fears.

"Just the snakes."She whispered to me. I rub her back softly and continue walking.

"How about if I see one I will tell you and you can hide your face so you can't see them. Will that work?" She nodded and we finally entered the reptile house.

Edward tried to talk to me but I was more concerned with Lily so I tried to separate us from him while he toured the house with my Sophie.

Lily bravely toured the entire reptile house and she even looked at the garden snake for a few seconds before covering her eyes. After that it was time for a bathroom break and I took both girls while Edward waited outside. When we emerged he was holding a stuffed bird and two smaller animals. He handed the girls their animals and then he came up to me with the bird. I laughed.

"I am sorry I made fun of your fear. I hope you aren't afraid of the stuffed kind. I figured you would prefer it." He smiled crookedly and then kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Edward. I forgive you, but you didn't need to buy me anything." I kissed his cheek and we continued on our way, hand in hand with the girls.

By the end of the day we were all exhausted. The girls absolutely had a blast and loved imitating the different animals they saw. Lily's favorite was, of course, the lion. Sophie loved the polar bears and begged me to buy her one to live in the backyard. She settled for a stuffed one in the gift shop that could live in her room.

Once we got back I invited Edward and Lily to stay the night once more and they eagerly accepted. Edward and I carried the girls upstairs and they were asleep as soon as their head's hit the pillow.

"So Miss Swan am I sleeping with you again tonight?" Edward asked as he trailed kisses down my neck and onto my exposed shoulder.

"Of course Mr Cullen, what kind of hostess would I be if I didn't let you have the comfy bed? What kind of girlfriend would I be if I let you sleep alone?" I smiled and brought his head up so I can kiss his lips.

He swept me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me into my bedroom and placed me on the bed.

"I am getting spoiled you know. Having you all day today! It was amazing! Hopefully I can repeat it tomorrow." He kissed me deeply as his hands began to roam.

"Oh Edward!" I panted as his hands made contact with my breasts. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra before reaching down to pull my shirt over my head. I quickly removed my bra afterwards.

"Beautiful-" He whispered reverentially. "Bella, Bella, I love you so much!" My heart soared with his words and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he truly meant it.

I reached down and grabbed at the hem of his shirt and soon we were skin on skin. He brought his mouth down my neck and to my chest. While he devoured one of my breasts with his mouth, his right hand was massaging and toying with the other. I could feel myself soak my panties and my nipples grew hard.

"Edward, don't stop!" I moaned. He switched sides with his mouth as his hands traveled down to the shorts I was wearing. He began to unbutton them and his mouth left my breast briefly as he pulled my shorts and panties down my leg.

"Oh Bella, my love. I have never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than you right now." He dove back onto the bed and climbed down my body where he spread my legs and sat in between them. "Let me make you feel good baby."

He lowered his head and once his tongue made contact I literally jumped at the sensation. Already I could feel my stomach tightening and the coil inside tightening. I grabbed hold of his hair and he continued his ministrations before adding his fingers.

"Ah-oh-don't sto-o-p" I stuttered. In and out his fingers pumped me faster and faster.

"So wet baby. So responsive." Edward commented as I began to see stars and the coil was ready to spring.

"Oh! Edward! Yes!" I screamed before my noises were muffled by Edward's mouth on mine while I rode out my climax. He kissed me passionately and deeply. I could taste myself on his tongue and it was strangely erotic.

I brought my hands down to his pants and unbuckled his belt before pushing them and his boxers off his hips and using my feet to get them the rest of the way down.

"Make love to me Edward."I whispered into the darkness and he looked at me with eyes full of love.

I could feel him pressing into my entrance and I pushed my hips forward and waited for him to push all the way inside. As we found our rhythm I knew that nothing would ever compare to the moment, us right now. If Edward and I ever broke up, god forbid, I would spend the rest of my life alone because no other man would compare. We both climaxed together and snuggled into each other and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. I apologize for not updating sooner.. FIRST OF ALL: I WANT TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION MY EAGERNESS OF WRITING THIS STORY CAUSED- I went through all my chapters the other day and found some mismatched information… So here is a little mini bio on my characters to solve any questions…**

**Bella: is a baker that went to college in Boston, MA. Her parents died before Sophie was conceived. She opened her bakery 5 years ago right after she found out she was pregnant. She got into an emotionally and then physically abusive relationship with James right after her parents died and then left him after she got pregnant. She never knew her birth father. Her daughter Sophie turned 5 right before Lily did. **

**Edward: about 28 years old. An oncologist. His daughter is Lily who just turned 5. He has a brother (Emmett) and sister (Alice). He was married to Tanya and their divorce was final 5 months ago when she found out she was pregnant again. **

**Rosalie: Lily and Sophie's teacher and Jasper's sister.**

**Alice: Edward's receptionist and sister; Jasper's wife and Rosalie's sister-in-law; Met Bella at the hospital**

**Esme: met Bella for the first time when they went out on their first date and she watched Sophie and Lily; Edward's mom. **

**I have to go back and correct chapter 1 and chapter 8 so they make more sense but I just wanted to clear up a few things before the story continues. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Now, on with the story. **

Chapter 14

EPOV:

I woke up with the sun shining down on me from between the sheer curtains hung over the only window in Bella's bedroom. I look over at the angel in my arms and can't help but think back to the events of last night. I have never felt so connected and so in love as I did last night. I can never ever let this girl go.

Just as I am about to wake up my Sleeping Beauty, I hear my phone vibrate from the nightstand next to me. I reach over and see I have a missed call from my mother and from Alice. I decide my mother is a safe bet.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom," I whisper as I climb out of bed and throw on my boxers.

"Oh Edward, good I am so glad you called me back! We are having a family barbeque today and would love for you to bring Bella and little Sophie. We definitely need to apologize and make-up for what happened at Lily's party. Your brother and sister will be there and Jasper is even bringing his sister. Please say you will come!" She finally takes a breath and I am able to respond.

"Sure mom. We would love to come over! I can't wait for Bella to meet Emmett and Dad. What time should we be there?" I smile and quietly tip toe out the bedroom door so I don't wake her up.

"Can you be here at 12?" She asks excitedly.

I move my phone away from my ear and look at the time before bringing it back up.

"See you then. Love you!" I hang up just as the bedroom door opens.

"Well, are you trying to sneak out before I wake up? I am hurt!" She feigns anger but I can see the smile that is hidden on her face.

"Never, you are stuck with me now baby!" I grab her hips and pull toward me before kissing her senseless.

"As much as I love the shirtless look, I think for our daughters' sake you should probably get a shirt or something." She looks down at my bare chest and smiles before placing a kiss on my heart.

"How do you feel about a BBQ with my family in about 2 hours?" I smile down at her before walking into the bedroom to grab my t-shirt and meet her again in the hallway.

"Sounds like fun!" She agrees and then saunters off down the stairs to, what I can only assume, start breakfast.

I walk to the girls' room and laugh at what I find. Lily is laying on the bed with her little butt in the air and Sophie is laying right next to her with her head at the foot of her bed and her feet at Lily's face. I walk over to the bed and shake both girls awake. Lily quickly jumps up and runs down to Bella but Sophie slowly rises and comes to cuddle in my lap, to my surprise.

"What is up princess?" I ask as I stroke her hair.

"Mr. Edward do you love my mommy?" She asks sadly.

"Of course I do, baby doll."

"And you love Lily because she is your kid right?"

"Absolutely. But I think you forgot someone Soph." I inform her as I tip her chin up. "I love you too princess." I smile at her and her face lights up before her arms wrap around my neck.

"I love you too ." She places a kiss on my cheek and then runs down to Bella and Lily. I chuckle to myself and follow suit.

We pull up to my parent's house and Sophie and Lily, as usual, are out the door as soon as the car stops.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Lily shouts as the door opens and my parents stand in the doorway.

"Lily-bug! Sophie!" Esme squeals and bends down for a big group hug.

Bella and I walk up behind them and my dad is quick to greet us.

"Hello Son and you must be the infamous Bella I have heard so much about. I apologize for not being able to meet you sooner, life of the Emergency Room Doctor." He takes her hand and places a small kiss on her knuckles.

"I can see where Edward gets his charm." Bella blushes with a giggle.

We enter the house and I find both Lily and Sophie hanging upside down from my brother.

"Do these two monkeys belong to anyone?" Emmett asked the room full of family as we entered.

"No but has anyone seen my little girl? She is about this tall and has blue eyes." Bella asked as she laughed along with the room.

"Mommy! I am right here! Help!" Sophie shouts.

"Uncle Emmett we aren't monkeys! We are princesses!" Lily yells at my brother and he quickly sets them down before bowing in front of them.

"My apologies your majesties! It is a pleasure to meet such royalty!" Emmett stands back up and walks over to Bella and I.

"Emmett Cullen at your service ma'am," He kisses her hand just like my dad did and again she giggles and blushes.

I see Miss Hale enter the room and walk over to Emmett. He wraps his arm around her waist and I raise an eyebrow.

"Hi Miss Hale," The girls say in unison and then race off to the backyard.

"When did this start?" I ask my brother as I gesture between the two.

"We met at Alice's house two weeks ago and just hit off." He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips before heading out back with the girls.

After dinner, the girls head inside to dish out dessert and the men stay outside around the bonfire.

"So Eddie boy have you done the deed yet?" Emmett so crudely asked.

"I am so not going to answer that man. Don't even try." I respond before taking a long sip from my beer.

"So, no.." Jasper retorts and Emmett and Jasper break out into chortles.

" Shut up! I am not going to degrade our relationship by talking about it! If I was going to I would make you both blush with the details." I smirk and watch as the girls come running out with small plates in their hand. The grown-ups follow behind with more plates and big smiles on their faces. Bella brings up the rear with a bright red face.

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. **

Chapter 15

BPOV:

"UGH!"was the first word out of my mouth when I woke up the morning following the BBQ. My head was pounding with a massive migraine and I couldn't even sit up without a wave of dizziness and nausea hitting me like a wrecking ball. There was no way that I could get up to go to work or get Sophie ready for school.

I reached my arm out to my nightstand and after a few seconds of searching, and a knocked over earring, I grabbed my phone and squinted my eyes at the brightness of the screen. I scrolled through my contacts and called Angela.

"H-Hello?" She answered with a following yawn.

"Angie, I am so sorry to do this to you but I can't go into work today. I have such a bad migraine and—" She cut me off before I could continue.

"Hey Bella, don't even worry about it! I will head down there right after I get dressed. I hope you get better soon but let me know if you need me to cover you tomorrow. Love ya!" She responded quickly and then hung up without a chance for me to respond.

I slowly rose from my bed and scooted into Sophie's room at a snail's pace. I fought a roll of nausea and woke up my baby girl. She woke up cheerfully and started bouncing around the room.

"Sophie Renee Swan, stop that bouncing right now!" I shouted making my head pound in agony and my body to lose balance in dizziness. I dropped down to her bed and she stared at me in shock.

"Sophie, mommy isn't feeling well this morning. I need you to be quiet for me and then is going to come and get you like he always does, ok?"

"Ok mommy! Sorry.." She whispered and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth as I laid out her clothes.

40 minutes later Edward showed up at my door with a bouquet of flowers and a subdued Lily.

"Lily-bug what's the matter?" I ask her worriedly.

"Daddy told me I had to be quiet and extra good because you aren't feeling good." She informs me and I chuckle before my head reminds me of why I am home today.

"How are you doing love?" Edward places a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You are burning up baby!" He informs me with concern.

"My head is throbbing, I threw up a few times, and it takes me a while to get anywhere but it's nothing I can't handle. I should be better by tomorrow."

"Alright but let me know if you need me or anything else today and I will be here as soon as I can." He kissed my lips chastely and then each girl gave me a kiss on the cheek before I was left to my own devices.

I was so tired that I trudged my way into the living room, not wanting to trek up the stairs, and collapsed on the couch.

A few hours later and I wasn't feeling any better. In fact, I was feeling much worse. I woke up in a cold sweat and barely made it to the bathroom in time to throw up. I decided to try a shower to wash away the sickness but as I stepping into the shower the dizziness hit and I saw the shower floor getting closer and closer. The last thing I saw was blackness.

"Miss Bella, wake up Miss Bella. Pleeeease!" I heard a little voice call to me.

"Shhh! Lily, she needs her rest to get better." A deeper voice scolds.

" ," My head was becoming clearer and I could distinguish Sophie's voice. " , what if she doesn't wake up!" Sophie questioned and it broke my heart.

"Baby girl, of course she is going to wake-up. She is your mommy and she is the strongest lady we know. Besides, we all need her so she has to wake up." I smiled but I was not sure if it made it to my face. I felt numb and I couldn't move any part of my body.

"Edward, I'll take the girls to get some dinner." Esme called from the doorway and the girls each gave me a kiss on the cheek before going with her.

"Baby, you need to wake up. I just found you. I need you. We all need you! Come on baby. I love you." I wanted desperately to run my fingers through his hair and tell him I was here and I wasn't going anywhere. I willed my fingers to move and they gave a small twitch.

"Bella!" Edward lifted his head in surprise. My eyes fluttered opened I was met with concerned green orbs.

"What happened?" I ask with a scratchy voice.

"You were too dehydrated from throwing up and your fever made you pass out. I came over at lunch because you didn't answer my calls and your front door was unlocked. When I found you-I was so scared Bella." He confessed.

I looked down at the needles in my arm and cringed.

"You are hooked up to an IV to rehydrate you. You can go home in a few hours.—" He hesitates. "Bella, I want you to come stay with me until you are better. I want to make sure you are taking care of yourself. I took the day off tomorrow and I don't want to hear any complaints." He gave me his "dad" eyes and it actually scared me.

"Thank you." Was all I could say before the girls burst through the door.

"Mommy!" Sophie yelled and two little girls jumped excitedly onto my bed.

"I bought you this Miss Bella!" Lily shoved an adorable bear at me. "He is cuddly and soft in case you fall again, you can fall on him." She smiled at me and Sophie nodded enthusiastically. Edward and Esme laughed quietly in the background.

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. Alright, I meant to write on Saturday but I had a rough day. I have been looking for a puppy for a long time. My old dog died from kidney failure in June (he was 2 ½ years old). Anyway we found one and were going to take a 5 hour drive to pick one up but on the way we found out she was run over by a 4-wheeler. Then we found one last night and had to drive 1 ½ hours in a storm. We all love her though! Hope you like the chapter..I am so excited for the next few chapters!**

Chapter 16

EPOV:

I felt my future slip away when I found Bella laying on the ground yesterday. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her. We haven't been dating for long but she was my life. Bella, Sophie, and Lily were my life.

"Daddy how long are Sophie and Miss Bella staying here?" Lily asked as she walked into the living room. I was watching the Discovery Channel while Bella was taking a nap. The girls were off playing in the basement.

"A few more days at least." I smiled at her and she smiled brightly back. All-of-a-sudden the doorbell rang so I pulled myself upright and went to answer it with Lily hot on my heels. When I pulled the door open all I wanted to do was close it again.

"Mommy, what are you doing here?" Lily asked. For once I didn't see any excitement from her about seeing her mother and I know Tanya picked up on it.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother who came all the way down here to see you?" She sneered at our daughter before throwing her purse at me and waddling her pregnant self over to my couch.

Lily put her head down and slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to her mother before awkwardly wrapping her little arms around Tanya's stomach. "I'm sorry mommy." She whispered.

"Lily where did you-oh. Hey you're the lady that made my mommy sad and we had to leave Lily's birthday before I got any cake!" Sophie exclaimed at Tanya after coming up to find what was taking Lily so long.

"Excuse me you little brat, that is no way to talk to anyone! It's no wonder my little Lily has an attitude problem , your mother is a whore!" Tanya gets closer to Sophie and just when I am about to step in I hear a voice from the stairs.

"HEY! Don't even think about laying a hand on my daughter!" Bella descends the stairs and comes face-to-face with Tanya and I stand right beside her for support.

"First of all, girls-go downstairs please." The girls nod solemnly and head back downstairs. "Alright, first of all- don't you ever talk to my daughter like that! In fact, don't ever talk to my daughter, in general, again. Secondly, Lily does not have an attitude problem. She is just finally realizing what a joke of a mother you are. She is a sweet, amazing girl and you are a fool not to notice it." Bella paused for a breath but I cut her off.

"Thirdly, how dare you make false accusations about Bella when you were married when you got pregnant by another man. Now, I don't know why you came because I am sure it was not to see Lily but you need to leave. This was the final straw Tanya. I am filing for you to be relieved of parental rights."

"You can't take away her mother! Every girl needs a mother!" Tanya shouts back.

"I have one, Bella! She acts more like my mommy than you do. She loves me and you don't." Lily cries before Bella bends down and holds out her arms. Lily runs over to her and gives her a big tearful hug.

Tanya grabs her purse and storms out of our house.

"Yay! We are sisters now!" Sophie squeals from the doorway and we all laugh before we settle down for a family night of pizza and Disney movies. When I look over at my girls, I can see my future again and it is amazing.

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. So sorry it has taken so long but I promise to get out 3 more chapters this week because of your awful wait.**

Chapter 17

BPOV:

A few days after the Tanya debacle, Edward began the process of eliminating her parental rights. She quickly lawyered up and it was getting pretty ugly.

I remember walking into his office one day when I was meeting him for lunch and I overheard a conversation:

"Don't you even think about bringing them into this Tanya! Would you shut the hell up for one second and listen! You know what I am done! I will see you in court." He yelled into the phone and then slammed it down on the receiver. He ran his hand through his hair and then glanced up at me in surprise.

"Hey baby." He forced a smile as I came around and he opened his arms for a hug.

"What was that about?" I ask pointing toward the phone.

"Just the bitch queen trying to drag you and Sophie into the trial. She thinks she could win custody if she mentions that my girlfriend and her daughter are taking away my time from Lily." He puts his forehead on my stomach and I wrap my arms around his head and lean down to kiss the top of it.

My thoughts fly around thinking about all the time that I have spent with him. Has it been too much? Did I take away from his time with his daughter?

"Stop!" He demanded and looked me in the eyes.

"What?" I questioned.

"I know what you are thinking and it is total BS. Lily loves spending time with you and Sophie. You always spend time with our girls and treat her like a daughter. If anybody is getting cheated on time it is you and me." He kissed me soundly and then we enjoyed a wonderful lunch together.

Present:

Currently I was digging through my closet trying find something to wear for Esme's birthday brunch at Edward's parent's house. It was the first time I would be back at their house since the party and I was a little nervous honestly. Edward was going to be picking us up in about 10 minutes and while Sophie was dancing around the living room trying to make her dress spin around, I was sitting in a big pile of clothes that I had deemed unacceptable to wear to brunch.

I was just about to pull off my current shirt and grab another one when I heard the doorbell ring. I run over to my window and glance down to see Edward and Lily waiting by the door.

"Sophie, can you get that? It's Edward!" I yell down and then frantically run back to my closet.

"Now I totally wouldn't mind it, but I think my mother might be opposed to this look." Edward smirked at me from the doorway of my closet. I looked down at my lace bra and matching panties before chucking a slipper at him.

"I can't find anything to wear to this thing! Why is it so easy for guys to look all handsome? I mean, look at you in your nice pants and button down shirt, you look like you stepped out of a magazine." I sigh in exasperation and fall back into my pile of clothes I created.

"What about this love? You are absolutely gorgeous in this color blue, baby." He pulled out the last dress I had in my closet. It was a royal blue wrap dress that I completely forgot I owned.

"Okay, how in the world did you do that?" We both let out a chuckle and I then I quickly dress and then we are soon out the door.

We pulled up to the familiar house and the doors fly open to reveal the stunning Alice and gorgeous Esme. Of course, I feel totally out of place in all of this beauty.

Edward comes around and opens my door before we each pull out our children. They both run up to Esme and Alice as Edward walks besides me with his hand on my back.

"Bella!" Alice squeals and then she runs at me at full force. "I am so excited that you are here today!" She gives me one last squeeze and then goes after Edward.

"Happy Birthday Esme!" I say gently as we go in for a hug. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you dear. Your dress is absolutely stunning!" She pulls back and looks me over once more before leading me into the living room where all of the family is.

"Belly-boop!" Emmett bellows and Lily and Sophie crack up at the nickname.

"Hey Emmie-the-Pooh!" I respond just as loudly and Jasper and Edward burst out laughing.

I follow Alice and Esme back into the kitchen and we grab a glass of wine before settling down for some girl chat.

"So Bella, how are you doing with the whole Tanya thing?" Esme asked.

"Well, I absolutely hate what it is putting Edward and Lily through. I just don't understand how you can look at that little girl and not just adore her. Well I don't understand who couldn't love Edward either but that one is totally my gain." We all giggle.

"You have been so amazing for them Bella. It is such an incredible change since you came into their life. I just wanted to thank you for that." Alice placed her hand over mine and when we glanced over at Esme she had tears in her eyes.

A few minutes after that, we started on the brunch. Both Alice and I made Esme sit and relax while we made sandwiches and a classic, macaroni, and fruit salad. I had brought a cake for dessert at her request.

"So, Mom I know this is your birthday and I bought you an amazing present but I also have something else for you that I can't wrap." Alice begins and she reaches for Jasper's hand. "I'm pregnant!"She beams and Esme and Carlisle jump up to give their daughter a hug.

"Congratulations Pix!" Edward offers as he follows his parents in a congratulatory hug. I am next in line and I am so excited for her. She begins talking about shopping trips and nursery designs with me and before I know it we are carrying our sleeping daughters out the door.

"So, what do you think about Alice?" Edward asked quietly.

"I am so thrilled for her. Babies are such a wonderful blessing." I respond as I look back at our babies.

"So do you think, uh, I mean, would you ever want to…" He begins. "Do you think you would want more kids someday?"

"Absolutely." I respond with no question. "I could see little bronze haired brown eyed babies running around." I smile at him and he beams at me. This was definitely my future and it was definitely looking good.

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. The last chapter was around March in fanfiction world. FYI**

Chapter 18

EPOV:

I was racing out of my office today, totally excited to get to Bella's house. I have the most amazing news ever for all of us!

The school year was coming to a close and summer vacation was starting in a few shorts weeks. With no school the girls were going to be staying with my mother while Bella and I were at work. As of right now my mom would pick them up and then bring them to Bella's bakery until she closed up an hour before I got off work. My mom was all for it and Bella and I were definitely going to take advantage of a few free afternoons. Our relationship couldn't be any better, knock on wood. We are together at least every other day and there are many sleepovers. Many amazing sleepovers.

Finally, my last patient exited my office and I grabbed my briefcase and walked out the door. Alice has had the day off to go to a doctor's appointment so the day had been crazy as I tried to juggle both of our jobs. I was ready to be home with my girls. I was never truly home until Lily and I were with Bella and Sophie.

"Honey, we're home!" I yelled into Bella's house as we walked through the front door. After my mom's birthday Bella gave me a key to her house and I gave her one to mine.

"Oh Ricky! I missed you!" The girls both giggled from behind her. I grabbed her in a tight embrace and kissed her neck discreetly and she moaned quietly into my ear.

"ewww!" The girls squealed and then ran into the living room.

"So what is this exciting news you have for us? You sounded so excited on the phone." Bella questioned as we followed the girls into the living room and then into the kitchen. Bella returned to cutting vegetables for dinner and I grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"No way, you just have to wait a little while longer little missy." I came up behind her and tugged on her ear with my teeth. She spun around in my arms and as she pulled me closer she replied, "Well I do declare!" She giggled before our lips melded together in a heated kiss. After a few minutes we pulled apart.

"Now will you tell me?" She smiled. I just laughed and walked into the living room to join the girls.

"Daddy guess what! I am going to graduates!" Lily shouted as soon as I plopped down on the couch.

"Me too ! Me too!" Sophie countered.

"What? How long have I been at work? You guys are going to college already?" I joked and they both laughed along with me.

"No daddy! We are graduatesing kindergarden! Miss Hale is going to have a big party and we get to wear funny looking hats and long bathwobes over our pwetty dwesses. You and Miss Bella can come too but you have to dwess nice because it is a sewious thing, Miss Hale said so." Lily informed me and I just nodded my head in all seriousness.

"Time to eat!" Bella called from the dining room and we all jumped up in hunger.

We quickly ate, the girls excited for the news that I had to share and I was just as excited to share it.

"Alright Edward, spill it! What is the surprise?"Bella exclaimed, breaking the silence that fell over the meal.

"Well, I thought that since this is the first summer that we have been a family we could do something extra special. So, how do you all feel about going to….Disney World!" I smiled proudly at my idea.

Soon I was bombarded with hugs and kisses of all sizes and strengths. Then both girls squealed in excitement and were quickly chattering about what they wanted to ride, who they wanted to see, and what they wanted to pack.

This was going to be an amazing trip. A trip with my family.

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. This will be the last one for the night. **

Chapter 19

BPOV:

"Lilian Cullen" Edward and I smiled proudly as Lily went to get her kindergarten diploma and gave us both a wave before heading over to the chairs again. We clapped along with the other parents as each kid received their 'diploma' and then sat where Lily was sitting. She was admiring her new dress I took the girls to buy the week before. They loved our shopping days.

"Sophie Swan" I smiled at my baby girl and a tear slipped down my face. She is just growing up way to fast! Is there any way to stop it?

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze as the ceremony came to a close. Afterwards the girls gorged on chocolate chip cookies and fruit punch before we headed over to Edward's house.

Sophie and I were staying the night there tonight because we would be leaving early in the morning for Disney World. I am so excited! My mom could never afford to take us anywhere like that when I was younger so I am definitely going to be enjoying my inner 5 year old.

As we pulled into the driveway there was a huge "Congratulations!" sign over the garage and once we entered Edward's whole family greeted the girls with hugs and kisses. It was times like these that I thought about my mom and how much she would have loved to be here. I look over at Lily and Sophie and I realize how happy my daughter is now. It is sort of bittersweet to see. I am happy that she is happy, of course, but I feel like a horrible mother because I didn't realize how much she was needing a family. Emotions overwhelmed and I ran up to Edward's bathroom to wipe my face before anyone could see the tears.

I ran water over my face and tried to calm myself down. I don't understand why I was getting so emotional, I have seen her with them before on special days. I didn't cry like this on her birthday or on Christmas.

I heard a soft knock on the door and looked at myself briefly in the mirror before unlocking the door. Edward was standing on the other side with a look of concern etched on his face.

"Baby, come here. What is wrong?" He pulled me in for a tight embrace and placed a kiss on my head.

"It's stupid really. I don't even know why I am so upset. I was just looking at Sophie and thinking about how much my mom would have loved her and would have loved to have been here today." The tears started falling again and I becoming irritated with them so I wiped them away furiously.

"Hey, Hey. It is not stupid. All these years you have been everything for that little girl and you have had to be so strong. Now, she has others to love her like your mom would and that brings up memories that you have kept locked away for so long." He responded.

"Ok I think our time is up." I joke trying to relieve the tension and push away from him. He grabs my hand and pulls me back to him.

"I love you Isabella Swan and if you ever need to talk or cry I am always right here." He kissed me gently and then let me go.

We started walking out of the room as a wave of dizziness overcame me and I slowly lowered my hands to my knees and waited for it to pass.

"Nothing, just a little dizziness. Probably from all the crying. I'm fine." I waved him off and then stood up cautiously. He eyed me carefully before placing his hand on the small of my back and we descended the stairs.

"I want to go on Dumbo first!" Lily exclaimed as we exit the airport in Orlando. We arrived around 11 their time so we still had time to visit a park for a little bit. However, it was going to be a short time.

"We have to go to the hotel first Lily-bug." Edward chuckled as we pile into the car rental.

Edward really went all out for our vacation. He got us a hotel located inside of Animal Kingdom and we would be staying for 2 weeks. We bought tickets to Disney World, Universal Studios, and SeaWorld. The girls were going to have a blast!

"I want to see the elephants at the Animal Kingdom!" Sophie countered.

Oh boy! This is going to be a long two weeks!

Our hotel was gorgeous! We had a two room suite with a living room and kitchen area. The girls loved their Lion King themed-rooms and they both took pictures with the towel shaped animals placed on their beds.

After we put our bags down and had a quick restroom break, the girls each grabbed my hand and Edward grabbed his backpack full of supplies and we were on our way.

"Look Mom! It's Cinderella! She is a princess like me!" Sophie yelled as we entered the Magic Kingdom.

Both the girls dragged me over to the line to take a picture and Edward stopped at a kiosk to get the girls an autograph book and a princess pen each. Lily wiggled her hand in mine and I looked down to see her pointing at the Queen of Hearts who was leaving the changing room all of the characters came out of. As Lily was pointing the Queen looked over and then put her hands on her hip. She ran over to Lily and playfully scolded her before signing her autograph book.

"Whew! That was scary!" Lily whispered to me and I giggled.

After we met with Cinderella, Minnie, Goofy, and Daisy we began to look for rides. We decided to start in Tomorrowland and then work our way around. Our first ride was the Buzz Lightyear Ride. As we stood in line Sophie was deciding who was riding with who.

"Ok so Edward you ride with Lily and then I will ride with mommy. The next ride I ride with Edward and Lily you can ride with my mommy." She delegated and we just nodded our head in agreement.

A few hours later, we had ridden the Buzz Lightyear Ride, Autotopia, Carousel of Progress, and the People Mover. Lily was scared to ride Space Mountain so I took her to the gift shop while Sophie rode with Edward. We stopped for dinner at a dinner located in Tomorrowland. The girls picked it because it had a singing monster inside that we just had to see. After dinner we dragged the girls back to the hotel and placed their sleeping bodies in bed.

Edward jumped in the shower and I got my toiletries ready to go for when he was done. As I shuffled through my bag I dumped out a blue box that was sitting upright inside. When I went to grab one I paused and thought when the last time I needed one was. OH! OH MY GOD!

"It's your turn love. Though I wish you would have joined me."Edward came up behind me and kissed my neck.

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. **

Chapter 20:

EP0V

"It's your turn love. Though I wish you would have joined me."I came up behind Bella and kissed her neck. I noticed she felt rigid in my arms and I turned her around and brought her eyes up to meet mine.

"Bella, what is wrong?" I searched her face for answers but all I could see was shock and fear.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just forgot something so I am going to go down to the front desk and see if they have it." She rushed out as she searched frantically for a hotel key and her shoes. Before I could even respond she was out the door.

I was left reeling with confusion.

BPOV:

How could I have let this happen? It can't be true! What am I going to do?

All of these thoughts are rushing through my head as I descend to the lobby in the elevator. Another couple with a toddler is standing next to me and I watch as they cuddle and coo with their little one. I smile to myself as I place a hand on my stomach.

Once the elevator arrives I rush to the front desk and beg one of the receptionists to get me a pregnancy test. I didn't have keys to the car and I wasn't about to ask Edward for them. 20 minutes of pacing the main lobby later, I ask for a razor and then head back up to my room.

"Where were you!?" Edward is anxiously sitting on the couch imploring me for an answer.

"They..uh..I…" I begin but then I decide to just tell him. "I had them get me a pregnancy test. I might be pregnant." I look down at my feet and wait for his response.

"P-pr-pregnant. Wh-wh-what do you mean might be?" He rises from the couch and slowly walks toward me.

"Well I haven't taken the test yet. I was just waiting for them to bring it to me." I fiddle with the bag in my hand and take a few shaky breaths.

Edward closes the space between us and grabs the bag before pulling out the test. I look up and see a small smile on his face. "pregnant." He whispers in disbelief to himself.

"Do you want to take the test now?" He questions to me gently.

"I guess I better do it now. If we don't then I know I won't be able to sleep." I grab the test from his hands and read the directions as I walk toward our bathroom.

"Ok. Yeah." He nods and follows like a lost puppy before I close the bathroom door and it is just me and the little stick.

A few minutes later I emerge from the bathroom and Edward rises swiftly from the bed.

"I have to wait three minutes." He nodded and then grabbed my hand and pulled me to him as he sat back down.

"Can I ask why you didn't tell me right when you thought you were? Why did you run?"

"Honestly, I was scared. I know that is cliché to be scared to tell your boyfriend you are pregnant but I just wasn't sure if you thought it might be too early. I know this was something I knew I wanted with you but are we ready?" I bit my bottom lip and Edward reached up and pulled it out.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to share my future with you. You are a mother to my daughter and I want us to be a family and I want that family to grow. We are ready and we all will love this baby." He kissed me gently and then my phone alarm went off.

I looked down slowly and was met with a cute little smiley face that will change my life.

EPOV:

After the drama of last night, Bella was understandably a late riser the following morning. I ordered all of my girls breakfast and brought Bella's to her in bed.

As I walked into the bedroom I noticed Bella lying on her back with her shirt slightly raised. I placed the breakfast down on the end table and kneeled down beside the bed. I placed a gentle kiss to her stomach.

"Hey baby, it's daddy! I love you so very much already. You have the best mommy and the most awesome big sisters ever. We are all so excited to meet you but you need to stay safe in there for a while first." I felt fingers run through my hair as Bella looked down at me lovingly.

We enter Hollywood Studios and the girls drag us to the Toy Story Mania ride first. I have been keeping tabs on what rides Bella can ride on and what ones she can't now. She rolls her eyes every time I cross one off the list.

"Ooo! Daddy look at that giant !" Lily pulls on my hand as we approach the large spud.

"Well hello there little lady! Yeah you in the pink shirt." Mr. Potatohead announces. Lily looks down at her pink Minnie Mouse shirt and looks up shocked. Sophie and Bella chuckle at her astonishment.

After Toy Story the girls take pictures with Woody and Buzz. The girls wanted to go on a ride that Bella couldn't go on and then they started asking questions.

"Why can't mommy go? She would love it!" Sophie whined.

"Are you afraid Bella?" Lily questioned.

"Girls, we have something to tell you," We brought them over to a nearby bench and I knelt in front of them. "Bella is going to have a baby so she can't ride some rides because they might hurt your little brother or sister."

"YAY!"They both hop off the bench and do a little dance. They both run up to Bella and greet the newest addition to our family. That is exactly what we are. A family.

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. I received a request for an outtake of Tanya and Edward in court. I wasn't planning on making it a whole chapter but if you guys will like it I will. Would you like it in the next chapter or at the end of the story?**

Chapter 21:

BPOV

We were on our last few days on our trip and finishing off our time at Universal Studios. Well let me just say that going to Universal Studios pregnant was horrible. Edward looked up all the rides I couldn't go on the moment he found out I was pregnant. It wasn't so bad at Disney World because they had a lot of smaller rides but here they mainly had big rides. I was stationed at the exit of rides 90 percent of the time.

The girls loved Sea World and were excited to tell Edward's family all about Shamu and the dolphins they got to meet. I just kept walking around and looking at the whales and imagining myself fully pregnant. The girls each picked out a gift from each amusement park we went to for everyone in our family and even picked out gifts for their new baby brother or sister.

"Hey Baby, we're done." Edward came out of the exit with a girl on each hand and walked toward me with a sympathetic smile. He hated that I was missing out on so much but he was absolutely over the moon about this baby, as was I.

"Alright girls, what's next?" I ask excitedly. They both glance up at Edward as if asking him for the answer.

"Umm actually Bella, we were wanting to head back to the hotel. I know you could probably use a nap and the girls wanted to run to Downtown Disney for a last minute gifts." Edward answered without meeting my eyes.

"I guess. Are you sure girls? Remember, we only have a few days left of vacation." I didn't want them to miss out on anything just because of me.

"Yeah, we're sure Miss Bella." Lily responded and Sophie nodded along with her.

Once we arrived back at our hotel the girls both used the bathroom and Edward ordered me some lunch from room service. They were going to grab something while they were out. So, after a kiss to me and my stomach from all three of them, they were quickly out the door.

I settled on the bed and turned on the TV. I had just gotten situated with one of my favorite Disney movies and was about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock on the door.

I raised myself up off the bed and went to answer it. Before I could reach it, they knocked again.

"I'm coming!" I informed them and then giggled at my choice of words.

I pulled open the door and there was a woman standing there with a two large carrying cases filled with hair and make-up supplies and she handed me an envelope. I quickly opened it:

_To my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend Bella:_

_The girls and I have a surprise planned for you tonight. Please allow this kind woman to do your hair and make-up. Not that you need all of that to be beautiful, but the girls thought you could use the pampering. Don't ask any questions because nobody knows anything but me, Sophie, and Lily. I love you so much and I hope you enjoy the ride. I can't wait to see you, baby. _

_Love, Edward_

I smiled brightly at his words and allowed the woman into my room. She quickly set up and ordered me to sit down at the vanity located in the master bedroom. She handed me a bottle of water and applied a mud mask to my face and then began placing my hair in giant curlers.

An hour later my hair was still in curlers and my face was now fully made-up. This woman was amazing, she made me look absolutely amazing, even with the curlers.

She quickly packed up her stuff just as another knock sounded at the door. This time, there was a man standing there with a wonderful looking lunch and a large bouquet of flowers. I smiled and ushered him in. The lunch was a delicious salad and fabulous oven roasted chicken. I was patting my baby happily once my plate was clean.

I took a seat on the couch and was wondering if I should take these curlers out when yet again, there was another knock on the door. I begrudgingly lifted myself off the couch and met a smiling woman with a large white box in her hand.

She handed me the box and guided me toward my bedroom before shutting the door behind me. I open the box and find a beautiful blue dress and gorgeous navy blue lingerie. I quickly undress and put my new clothes on. Before I place my dress on I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My eyes drift to my non-existent stomach and I gently lay my hand upon it. I still can't believe I am carrying Edward and mine's baby. I can't stop the smile that forms on my face.

I finishing getting dressed and then I exit the room only for the lady to point me back to the chair at the vanity. She pulls the curlers out of my hair and styles my hair beautifully. Then she hands me a gorgeous pair of shoes before grabbing her things and leaving the hotel room.

I slip on the shoes and wonder if I should just stand by the door to wait for my next visitor. My mind is racing with reasons why I am getting so dressed up and what those three have planned.

A few minutes later the girls burst through the door.

"Mommy! Come on!" They both grab a hand and drag me through the suite to the front door. They are both wearing cute little matching dresses and have matching hair styles.

"Where are we going?" I question as we run down the hallway of our hotel.

"You'll see Miss Bella! You'll see!" Lily smiles at me.

We enter a large room filled with twinkling lights and flowers. There in the middle is Edward, kneeling on one knee with a ring shaped box in his hand. Tears form in my eyes as I am forced forward by four little hands.

"Bella, baby, from the moment you fell into my life I knew we were meant to be together. Overtime, you became a mother to my daughter and I fell in love with you and yours. Now you have given me the greatest gift in carrying our child. I can't promise you that every day will be easy but I can promise you that I will be there for you every step of the way for the rest of our lives. I love you so much! Will you make me so happy and be my wife?"

I am utterly speechless so all I can do is nod. I am going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen! YAY!

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related. PLEASE READ: I received a request for an outtake of Tanya and Edward in court. I wasn't planning on making it a whole chapter but if you guys will like it I will. Would you like it in the story or at the end of the story?**

Chapter 22:

EPOV

She said yes! She said yes! I am over-the-moon ecstatic that this loving, beautiful woman wants to spend the rest of her life with me.

I actually bought the ring a few weeks before the trip and planned to propose to her long before I knew about our little miracle. I also had plans to talk to Bella about each of us adopting the other's daughter. I wanted the girls to feel as much a part of the family as the little one on its way.

After the proposal Bella and I celebrated once the girls fell asleep.

Flashback:

_I sat on the bed and waited for Bella to come back into the room after saying goodnight to the girls. I replay the night in my head and still can't wrap my head around it all. My head snaps on when our bedroom door closes and the lock snaps in place. _

_I jump off the bed and pin Bella up against the door and attack her mouth fiercely. Her moans and giggles spur me further and my tongue plunges into her mouth as my hand reaches for the zipper of her dress. Her hands dive into my hair and I nearly come undone as her fingernails scratch my scalp. Her dress pools at her feet and I am left speechless of the beauty in front of me. She is standing in barely there blue lingerie and killer shoes that just scream at me to do bad things to her. _

"_Edward" She breathes as my mouth travels down to her neck and further down to the top of her breasts. Her fingers blindly unbutton my pants and before she can get any further I grab the back of her thighs and lift her up. I proceed to carry her to the bed and gently lay her in the middle before stripping myself down to my boxers. I look down at Bella who is pouting adorably at me. I can't help but chuckle. _

"_What?" _

"_I wanted to do that!" She whines and then grabs my arm to pull me down next to her. She proceeds to and I know I won't last very long. She moves further down and I can feel her lick and kiss her way down my chest and stomach. She starts to lower my boxers before I stop her._

"_No, love, not tonight. Tonight is about us and being together as one. Let me make love to you." I pull her back up to me and flip us over as I slowly pull down her panties and then I unclasp her bra. _

"_You are so beautiful," I whisper in her ear,"I can't believe you're mine." I slowly enter her and cry out "mine!" _

"_Yours." She whispers back and we make slow passion filled love throughout the night. _

_Flashback over. _

Today we are heading home and as much as the girls loved being here, I can tell they are ready to go home. Bella and I are excited to see a doctor and find out how far along she is and if our baby is growing well.

"Girls, did you pack up all your stuff like we asked?" I questioned them as they sat in the living room of our suite watching Phineas and Ferb.

"Yes Daddy." Lily answered robotically.

"Did you check under and in everything to make sure you didn't miss anything?" Bella wonders as she floats around the room grabbing random things we still need to pack up.

"Yes Mom!" Sophie responds loudly and with a slight attitude.

Bella narrows her eyes and storms over to the couch before grabbing the remote and turning off the tv.

"Excuse me Sophie Swan. Do you want to try that again?" She places her hands in fists on her hips and I can see Lily is taken aback by Bella's anger.

"I'm sorry Mommy. Yes we did check everywhere in the room." Sophie hangs her head and looks properly chastised.

"Thank you." Bella ruffles Sophie's hair and then walks back in to our bedroom.

An hour later we are loading up our rental car and then we are on our way to the airport. The girls are chattering in the back about what gifts they are going to give to our family first and who gets to tell them about the wedding and who can tell them about the baby.

"So Lily, I think since my mommy gets to have the baby, I should get to tell them about it. And cause your daddy preposed you can tell them about that." Sophie delegated as Bella and I smiled at each other.

We arrived at the airport and turned in our rental car before heading into the security line. The girls thought it was funny that they had to take off their shoes and begged to keep them off but we told them no. I insisted that Bella not be x-rayed so she was searched with the wand while she glared at me. I just wasn't sure if it would hurt the baby which she understood but was embarrassed none-the-less.

During the flight, the girls fell asleep and Bella soon followed leaving me to stare at the three loves of my life and count my blessings. A year ago I was trapped in a horrible marriage and my daughter was desperate for any attention from an absent mother. Now, I am madly in love with a caring, beautiful woman and my daughter was gaining a mother, best friend, and two siblings. I smiled and joined my loves in sleep.

We quickly made the drive to my house and the girls ran upstairs to play and unpack. Bella and I discussed it last night, Bella and Sophie were going to move in with Lily and I. I didn't want to live another moment without them with us every day. I really didn't want to miss a moment of our baby's growth either.

"Hey I am going to run home and grab a few things. I will be back in a moment." Bella kissed below my ear and then was out the door.

A few hours passed and the girls were still playing up in their room but Bella hadn't come back yet and I was getting a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I tried calling her but her cell was in her bag that she left in the foyer.

I couldn't take it anymore so I called the girls down and we walked over to Bella's house. However, Bella wasn't there. Her keys were on the ground in front of her door and there was blood on the ground and on the door frame.

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have any. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own anything Twilight or anything related**

Chapter 23:

BPOV

My heart was pounding in my chest. That was what first woke me up. Along with my heart my head was pounding painfully. I tried to reach my hand up to somehow alleviate the pain but my hands were bound behind my back.

I slowly opened my eyes and I was in a dark room that was barely livable. There was a mattress on the ground and a small pail in the corner and I cringed at the thought of what that was for. I was sitting in a folding chair and my hands felt like they were bound with rope that was cutting into my wrists. I looked down and saw blood on my shirt and panicked at the thought of something happening to my baby.

Flashback:

_I walked quickly back to my house after leaving Edward's. _

_I was looking down at my ring and reflecting on this crazy vacation when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. My keys dropped from my hand right at the door and my hand instinctively went to my head. When I brought it back, it was covered in blood. _

"_I told you I would be back." Was the last thing I heard before I began to fall forward trying to catch myeself on the doorframe. _

_End of flashback._

James.

James was back and he was going to finish what he started. I was going to die. My baby was going to die. I quiet sob escaped me and I could only pray that he would spare Sophie. I know Edward would never let her out of his sight, especially now.

Edward. I would never see him or Lily again.

Just as another sob ripped its way through me I heard the door open and footsteps coming closer to me.

"Well, well, well..Look who is awake. A good thing too, what I am going to do to you is no fun if you are unconscious."

He brought his hand up to my face and I turned my cheek away from him. In response, he slapped me across the face and then attempted to caress my face again. I let him.

"Good girl." He cooed and then gave me a brief tour of the room, if you could call it that. "Here is where you will sleep, some of the time, and if you need to use the restroom, well you can use this. I've seen it all before anyway." He smirked at me and I instinctively tried to cover myself but I knew that my hands were bound.

"Why are you doing this James?" I ask, speaking for the first time and my voice was rough with emotion.

"I have been looking for you since the moment you left. I had just about given up but I got a call from a gorgeous blonde a few weeks ago. She even gives you a run for your money. Anyway, she told me that some man was playing house with my woman and daughter. I waited until you were alone and then I took what was mine. Now all I need is our daughter." He left the room and I let out a loud cry.

"You will not touch a hair on her head!" I yell at him. "Edward loves her too much to let you get to her! He is her father!"

He storms back into the room and knocks me down in my chair. My head bounces off the concrete and my back slams into the ground. He kicks my side and slams his fist into my face.

"I am her father and I will take what is mine!" He growled before I blacked out.

EPOV:

I grab the girls before they can see the blood and race back to the house. I send the girls to their room and I call 911. I am still in shock and I expect my love to come walking through the door any minute.

"911 What's your emergency?" A friendly woman answers.

"My pregnant fiancée is missing and when I went to her house I found blood on the doorframe and her keys on the floor." I choke out as all of the events are catching up to me as I say them.

"Alright sir, we will get someone over their immediately." I tell them my address and then wait.

I wait. My Bella could be bleeding to death or losing our child, or ,god forbid, already dead. But, I wait.

" , where is my mommy?" Sophie shuffles over to me and I know she can sense something is wrong.

"I don't know sweetheart but we are going to find her. I promise." I pull her into my lap and place a kiss on her forehead. I hug her tightly to me because she is all I have of Bella right now and I have to guard her and protect her and Lily with everything I have.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door and I place a sleeping Sophie on the couch and go to answer the door.

" , I understand your fiancée is missing?" The police officer questions.

"Yes sir." I show him into the dining room so we don't disturb Sophie. I think I hear a soft gasp coming from the man behind me as we walk past the sleeping angel but I ignore it.

"What is your fiancée's name?" He pulls out a notebook and a pen. I hate that we haven't to go through all this basic info but I know to him, it is vital information.

"Isabella Swan." I state and I hear yet another gasp from the man in front of me.

"Sir?"

"Look at my nametag boy. I am chief Swan. You are marrying my daughter. My daughter. I will not rest until we find her. Do you have any idea of who could have taken her?" He now has a renewed passion in this case and I am in a state of shock.

"I can only think of two people that might have. My ex-wife Tanya Denali or Bella's ex- James Hunter."

"Let's find these bastards."

**Thank you so much to all of you ****for reviewing my last chapter. A very special thanks to those of you who review every chapter!**** I am blown away by all of those who are following and faving my story. I apologize for not responding to reviews but I want you all to know how appreciative I am. I will answer questions if you have **any**. Thank you all so much! Next chapter soon **


End file.
